Returning Home
by teamedwardtwilightfan
Summary: After the death of her parents, 16yr old Bella is sent away to live with her aunt. When she is 18 she is free to move back to forks. how sill she cope when she sees he so called friends, meets the new people in town, and falls in love with danger!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fan fiction, i love to read but i thought i would try my hand at writing one. seeing as i had this idea. hope you like it.

_

* * *

_

I could hear the birds singing their beautiful songs all around me, the trees swishing in the wind as though the are telling secrets to one another. Feeling the heat radiating down onto me from the beautiful reddish yellow ball of fire in the sky. The feel the grass brushing slowly across my skin as I laid upon the grass in the forest, I could feel a tingeing sensation on my right hand, a feeling I couldn't quiet put a name to. I tried to turn my head to look but it wouldn't move. I was a statue, in the place that held only great memories to me.

"_Miss" I herd a distant voice call, "miss we're here."  
_

I was knocked out of my daydream with a start, looking around I realized we was indeed at la push. I rose from my seat and gathered my bags together as I got out of the cab. The cab driver was getting my luggage out of the trunk as I got my money together to pay him. Looking around I couldn't believe how much this place hadn't changed. It had been 2years since the day I had moved away from here. As happy as I thought I would be on this day, I was wrong. Going back to forks was going to be a lot harder then I could ever have imagined. Even standing here at le push was harder then I thought. I was so happy about seeing everyone but I just couldn't bring myself to move. I couldn't hear the cab moving behind me, I turned around and the cab was already gone, I had no money in my hand, realizing I must of already paid I just stood there, staring at the tree house in the distance.

**Flashback**

"_Bella, your aunt is here to pick you up" I could hear Billy shouting to me. "Bella where are you"_

_I was in the tree house, laying in Jacobs arms hiding from the rest of the world. I didn't want to leave, I couldn't leave, this was all I knew. Jacob was rubbing small circles on my back and singing a song in my ear. _

"_Well I guess this is goodbye Jake" I mumbled so low I didn't even think he could hear me, but I knew he did when he pulled me in tighter. Jake was a year younger then me but he had the body and strength of a fully grown man. "I will never forget you."_

"_No Bella you wont, not even if you wanted to," Jake said with only a hint of anger in this voice "stop saying things like that, its not goodbye, I will come and see you in a month or two, I promised you that didn't I. " he said spinning me around to look into my eyes._

"_yes" was all I could master._

"_Bella, Jake, I know your in that tree house, now get down here now before I go get Sam to come and get you" we herd Billy yell again._

_Knowing we had to go, I kissed Jake tenderly on the lips before pulling him into one last hug and climbing down to where Billy was sitting in his wheel chair. _

"_Bella don't be sad honey, you know your always welcome to come back and stay." Billy said with sorrow in his voice, "your always be part of our family, we will always miss you and never forget you, but your cab is here and your aunt is in a hurry to get back or you will miss your flight"_

_I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to fall as Jake put his arm around me and started walking me towards my aunt who was standing next to the cab. I couldn't believe I really had to leave, I didn't know how I was going to survive outside of this quaint little town. This was all I knew, the only place I had ever been. How could my parents leave me in this situation all by myself. Without even leaving me with Billy and the rest of my family down in le push, I was being flown away to the other side of the country. I felt anger towards my parents for being selfish enough to go on a second honeymoon, risking our family to go someplace exotic. Now I was going to be all alone, with only my aunt who I had only met twice in my 16years of life. As I thought those terrible things, I felt the tears fall from my eyes, how selfish could I be to think that my parents knew this would happen, they would never have left if they had known that the wouldn't of returned. I could see my aunt had already got into the cab, so I turned to give the best smile I could manage and waved to everyone who was waiting to see me off. There was Billy and his wife Sue in front, then I could see Sam, Emily, Quill, Embery, Leah, Seth and all the other la push family's standing in the clearing._

"_Bye Jake" I said as I wiggled out of his arms and jumped into the cab before I could even get a reply. I began to sob badly as we pulled away, my head between my legs and my eyes tightly shut. My life was falling apart and there wasn't one thing in this world I could do about it._

**End Flashback**

"Bella, Wow is that you" I hurd loudly before I felt the ground disappear from under my feet and the air swooshing around me as I was spun in a circle "I cant believe your actually back, I've missed you so much, I have so much planned, oh I have a present for you…"

"Jake breathe," I shouted as I realized he had started to go red from talking so much, " I'm back calm down you have the rest of my life to attack me with your hugs and words." I ended with a giggle. Taking a step back I looked my best friend up and down, WOW was all I could think, standing in front of me was Jake, but not 15year old Jake, oh no, he was a man now, even at 17 you couldn't of denied he was a man. He had gotten even bigger, I didn't even think that was possible, his hair was cut short and spiked up from his head. His Big puppy dog eye were bearing into my soul as I was almost checking him out. I had to sigh as he pulled me back into a hug. It was good to be home. However many hard memories there was for me here I knew I could make it through with Jake by my side. He was so good to me, he was my best friend. He was the only person I could stand to be around after the incident. He was with me when I found out and didn't leave me until I had to leave. He sat by my side every night, cuddling me, telling me how one day it would be aright, letting my cry on his shoulder. He was my lifeline.

"I'm sorry bells, you know what you do to me. Its been way to long," he directed me towards the house as he spoke. "Dad, Bella's here" he shouted.

"Welcome back Bella" Billy said with a Huge smile on his face as he wheeled himself out of the door. "its so good to see you. Well come on in," he gestured inside " lets have some food, sue is cooking. And then after you have relaxed, Jake can take you up to the house, we have the key still."

I knew he was talking about my old house, the one I lived in with my parents, after the incident I was sure it would be sold to someone else, but apparently my parents had left a will and the house already being paid for was now mine, along with a trust fund of $50,000. And today being my 18th birthday I could finally move back, and nobody could stop me.

* * *

**Ok so please review and dont be afraid to tell me how u really feel. im really excited to hear what other people think. rr im scared lol!! but i think i done ok. let me no!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so this is my secnod chapter, sorry they are small but im just trying to put some of this into words to show you a bit about there relationship ect... i hope you like it.**

* * *

After having dinner with Jake and his family, discussing all that had happened in the past two years, Jake took my hand under the table and asked if I would like to take a walk with him. I agreed, feeling slightly nervous about being alone with Jake after all this time. I knew it was wrong, Jake was never nothing but nice to me, but it wasn't quite the same as it was back then we were older, Jake certainly wasn't a little boy anymore, and that worried me. He lead me up to a bench in the garden and sat down. He still hadn't let go of my hand, I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a small box.

"Oh My God" I gasped, looking down at his hand. "Jake, Your not doing what I think your…"

"WHOAA Bells, don't get ahead of yourself girl" I noticed Jake couldn't help but laugh as he said " you've only been back an hour and you think I'm proposing, sorry bells _my friend _but its not what u think." I couldn't help but realize the way he said friend, as in get the picture Bella your just my friend.

I blushed, knowing I was making a fool out of my self, of course he isn't proposing, he loves me but not like that, we are only 18 for Christ sake.

"Sorry Jake, guess im just stressed and got the wrong idea," again with the blush, geeze I had to change this subject and quick, " so is that my present then, the one you wanted to give me the minuet you saw me."

This time it was Jake blushing. "yeah sorry about that, but I worked so hard on it, and I just wanted to see your face, oh please bells open it" he replied giving me that sad puppy dog face again.

I took the little black box from his hand and studied it, making him fidget in anticipation. It was a fairly small box, with a red bow on top of it. I moved the bow to the side so I could open wondering what on earth I would find inside it that could be so important to Jake. In the box was a red pillow with a key sitting on top of it.

I looked up at Jake who was practically bouncing in his chair with excitement, so unlike Jake. I couldn't help but laugh, "Jake are you really giving me the key to my own house," I asked in shock.

"No you silly goose, the key is to that" he pointed over to the forest.

"Jake I don't understand you gave me the key to the forest is this a game," I asked whilst he shook his head. "Jake there is nothing over there but your 'rabbit' and a truck, so what is this….."

I stopped in mid sentence, I was so shocked my mouth fell open, there in all its glory, a new red coat on it was my truck. The one my dad had brought for me when I was 15. The summer before the incident. I had forgot all about it. I jumped up and ran to it. The last time I had seen it was the day I herd about my parents.

**Flashback**

_SMASH_

"_Bella, What are you doing!" Billy had yelled at me as I chucked a rock through the window of my tuck. The stupid thing was slitting on the grass outside my parents house, all rusted and Brocken down. _

"_He lied Billy, He lied to me, He promised he would fix this piece of junk up for me, now what am I going to do, I cant drive this around. He's gone, they both are" I yelled before collapsing on the ground. My dad had promised to fix it for me when he got back from his honeymoon, so when I got my permit I had a nice truck to drive around in. I felt warm arms around me and the earth disappear from undernief me. I knew I was having a breakdown, and Jake to the rescue again, he carried me inside the house and I was cuddled up in his lap on the sofa with the police still outside talking to Billy._

"_Its gona be ok Bella, we can get you a new car" Jake started tried to make me feel better._

"_No Jake its not," I screamed jumping up from his lap, "its not going to be aright, and I don't want another car, I want my dad to keep his promise and fix that piece of junk up out there, paint it ruby red like we spoke about, and make the inside smell like wood with one of those things you hang from the mirror, he promised me Jake, he promised" I ended mumbling. Somewhere in the middle of my speech I ended back in Jakes arms, with him rocking slowly back and forth. _

"_im sorry bells, I really am, I will be here, everyday. I will promise you with everything I have that I will somehow, someway slowly bring you back to happiness. I love you Bella, you will always be a part of my life." Jake whispered softly in my ear. I knew this must be hurting him too, my parents were like a second set of parents to him. Jakes mom had died when he was 5, and only last year had his father remarried, to a lovely lady named sue. But as I felt Jakes tears fall on to my shoulder, I knew he wasn't just crying for my parents he was crying for him own mom too._

**End Flashback**

I couldn't believe how amazing she looked. My beautiful piece of junk, not that I could really call her that anymore, she was more like a master piece. She shined in the sun, had beautiful black tires, was so clean I could see myself in her reflection and she was exactly what I wanted. I was dreading leaving my car and buying a new one when I got here.

"I love her Jake, Ohm God I cant believe you did this for me, I bet this took you so long, when did you start?" I practically shouted at Jake. He just stood there beaming as I ran towards him. "WOW Jake you just had this day one of the best days of my life." I jumped into his arms and squeezed him as tightly as I could. This was the way we showed each other how much we cared when we was young, who could squeeze the hardest.

"I started a month after you left. I took me a while so save up all the money to buy the new pieces she needed and I also had to learn how to rebuild the engine. But it was all worth it in the end just to see your face, look." he showed me my camera and sure enough there was me in the little 4inch display screen grinning from one side of my face to the other, standing in front of he absolutely speechless. "and before you ask I stole it from your purse when you was eating, I knew I had to capture this moment," he said looking proud of himself.

All I could mutter to wipe that look off his face was "this is soo much better then the thought of you proposing," I giggled whilst he looks uttly shocked. Jake ran at me and tackled me to the ground and for one split moment, I forgot why I hadn't come back down to La Push or forks for the last 2years.

* * *

ok well review and let me know what u think!! eeek!! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to **KezzaWhitlockHale ** for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me! I hope you like this chapter, it's going be longer I promise ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, the characters, places ect.**

* * *

I couldn't believe I was back in forks!

I was driving my new/old truck through the streets of my home town. Every road I turned on I saw myself at different ages, playing with Jacob and with my parents. I had tears rolling down my cheeks as I drove past the police station, I know I could never set foot in there again. Not after all the memories I have of my daddy in there, I was told that after the incident, they put a plaque up on the wall, in memory of my father, "the best police chief the town ever had." I mean yes, that's a great honor, but I could never go and see it.

Not even when they was putting it up and wanted me to say some words, I couldn't I was in a comatose state. I dint understand why they was trying to force me to relive that pain.

I guess, now I can understand, it wasn't how I thought it was, but I was only a child. I have grown up a lot in the last two years. I had too, I didn't have an adult around to help, you can't really call my aunt an adult, she can't cook, she doesn't clean, she dates guys so they buy her things, not really a role model.

Turning onto my street, I saw _**my**_ beautiful little house. Its a white, two story house, with a small porch on the front. To me it was the best house in the world. I could see that Jacob was just pulling into the driveway behind me, I was glad that he insisted on coming with me, the first time I would set foot in the house since Billy told me about my parents, I couldn't even go in there to pack my things, I just made a list of what I needed and sue went and collected it.

And now this beautiful place was all mine, I had no family left to share it with, I was confused on how I felt. On one side, I was sad to be here alone, not waking up to the smell of breakfast cooking and the sound of the football game playing on the TV. I would be somewhat lonely being back here without them. But on the other side I was so excited to finally be out of my aunts house, I hated being confined to my room, I hated knowing strange men were in her house and leaving my room meant I was put at risk of seeing them. Put it this way I got shivers of disgust just looking at them so seeing them in anything other then fully clothed would of defiantly given me nightmares. I would finally be able to go to the store and buy the food I liked, and take an hour long shower without someone pounding on the door, have my music up loud and dancing in my underwear at 2AM if I felt the need. Yes I was definitely excited.

Bang! I jumped as Jake bashed his fist against the window of my truck.

"Holy crap, what the hell Jake, are you trying to give me a heart attack," I yelled at Jake holding my hand to my beating chest. He looked like I had just slapped him, which made me feel bad. "I'm sorry, I was in a daze, I didn't realize you was even out of your car, let alone outside of my door."

"It's ok bells, I like to keep you on your toes!" He said with a wink.

"Whatever Jake, let's get this show on the road, make yourself useful and get my suitcase from the back. I'm going to go open the door," he had a look of panic when I said I that. "No Jake I'm not going to go in alone, ill wait for you, but you need to get over this babying me thing. I'm a big girl you know."

"Ill try"

"Good, now get my bags, and if you do it quick I may even give you a doggy treat!" I giggled.

I always made puppy remarks to Jake, it was our personal joke, when we were young, I used to do puppy eyes to him and he would run around after me and get me everything I wanted. I realize now that I must have come across as a bitch to others then, but it wasn't like that, he wanted to look after me. It worked both ways, he would do the same thing and I would sneak out and see him, do his homework, or try and get him out of trouble with his father. We had that brother/sister relationship.

Now Jake and Billy were the closest thing I had to family. Oh and boy were they going to be surprised, I had changed in the last few years, I was still a bit of a tomboy, but the only friend I had in Florida was a shop-a-holic, she dragged me around the mall everyday after class, and I let her, it was better then sitting in my room all night. So now I liked to shop, I wore makeup, I had just managed to wear high heels for longer then an hour, without spraining my ankle.

I made a mental note to invite everyone for dinner tomorrow night, I could show them the new me, along with my amazing new talent of cooking! This could be fun.

I put the rusty old key into the lock and wondered why the door swung open really easily.

"I knew how much you hated having to kick the door every time you got home," Jake answered my silent question, "so I fixed it for you. I also put new locks on the doors and windows. I put your water, electricity, phone and cable back on yesterday too. So you can have a hot shower tonight."

"Wow Jake, thanks, you really didn't have to do that for me, but I do really appreciate it. I must admit I would really love to take a hot shower after that plane ride." I turned back to the house, took a deep breath and strode into the house.

It looked exactly the same. My parents stuff was all still here, just as I remembered it. To the left was the coat rack. My parents coats still hung up, my dads police hat on the top hook. I picked it up, feeling it would give me the strength to continue into the house, that and hearing Jakes footsteps behind me. I went through in to the main room. I glanced into the kitchen, everything the same, the same yellow curtains my mum picked out, when the first moved in after the wedding. Dishes stacked up in the corner, the tea towels hanging over the closet doors. I looked right and my dads lazy chair was still in the center of the living room, in front of our little TV. The couch to the left of it. My mum used to say that she proved to my father everyday how much she loved him, by letting him keep that chair there. It wasn't the best looking thing. It was green and completely messed up the color scheme.

I started to feel depressed, knowing that my mother wouldn't come down the stairs and greet me hello again, like she did everyday when I came home from school. And that my father wouldn't be able to joke that he would chase the boys away with his gun when they came to take me out. I turned and ran into Jakes arms.

"Shhhs Bells, its gona be ok. Do you want me to stay over here tonight?" He whispered already knowing I would say no.

I shook my head, but looked up at him, "I miss them so much Jake."

"I know Hun, We all do."

"Thanks Jake, For being here with me. For keeping me sane over the last two years. Im so glad to be back with you now." I spoke with confidence, "well lets get going, I have a lot to do tonight, although I can see that I don't have to clean, remind me to thank Sue later for doing that."

"Hey, how do you know it wasn't me that cleaned!" He raised his eyebrow at me and I burst out laughing, "Ok fine, I guess that's kind of a long shot for even me to believe, now do you want me to take your bag up to your room?"

"Yes please." I said as I let him go.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table.

_Bella, Welcome back sweetheart._

_I hope your ok. I cleaned the house and put some clean sheets on your bed. I guessed you would want to stay in your old room. But just in case you decided you wanted the double bed of the guest room I also put clean sheets on there. I haven't been in your parents room at all. I wanted to leave it just how it was, and let you decide what to do with it. If you need any help with it, call me, I hope you know I think of you as my daughter, so never feel like an inconvenience. We are all glad your home. I figured you would probably want to go and pick your own groceries out, but in case you was to tired to go I got you some bread, milk, butter, coffee and tea. If you want me to go out and get some stuff for you, tell Jake. We will be happy to do it. Well remember we love you. And hope to see you tomorrow! _

_Sue._

That is just typical sue. Always looking out for me and going the extra mile to make me feel better. I decided I would go and get some groceries tonight. It would be nice too have some food for breakfast tomorrow. If it wasn't for sue, the thought wouldn't of even crossed my mind. I made another mental note to thank Sue tonight before I go to sleep. But for now I had to go to my room, unpack some clothes, make Jake understand that I was ok to be left, then hit the store.

* * *

When I got to the general store, I was greeted and hugged by a few people. Forks really was a small town, everyone already knew of my arrival, and the owners of the store had been waiting for me to stop in today or tomorrow. It was nice to see my parents friends, they all had teary eyes, and kept telling me how sorry they was, and how much I was missed. It was a little depressing. I wished there was some new people in town that didn't know of my parents, who might talk to me, without having that sad look in there eyes, or not treat me like I was fine china that they would break, if I was treated like a normal person. But new people in Forks, that was a joke in itself. Why would anybody chose to move to this rainy little town. The only reason I came back, was because I needed to be where I was needed. Jake needed me, he was lonely and I needed family in my life again.

As I walked down the aisle, I laughed at how it hadn't changed at all since I was here last. I still knew were my favorite cereal was without even really paying attention. I almost had a whole cart full of food, enough to last me a month alone. I only had to get some stake for tomorrow night for everyone and I would be done, I wondered down the aisle towards the meat, when I herd the most beautiful thing ever. It sounded like a angel. I stopped and strained my ear to listen, it was very quiet.

"I don't understand why we are wasting our money on stuff we wont even eat!" My heart was still. It was a voice I couldn't put a name too, surly I would remember a voice like that. Could it be! Somebody new had really moved to Forks!

"Its still a waste of money, and I know nobody can hear us because I can only hear you, and the owners are way in the front of the store." It spoke again. I had to believe that the voice was from a man. It was so beautiful, but wait who was he talking to, I didn't hear anybody answer him. He must be on the phone I silently told myself. I had to get a look at this person.

I located the voice to be in the aisle next to me, almost directly parallel to me. But obviously he didn't want his conversation to be herd, so I could just stroll past him, he would stop making those beautiful sounds. I had to climb.

For anybody that knew me, they would know how big of a mistake this was. I am the clumsiest person in the history or America. But knowing he was just over this silly metal wall I decided to go for it. What's the worst that can happen right.

I slowly but carefully as I could, climbed the first shelf. Feeling confident, I all to eagerly climbed the second one.

"No Esme, I know I said I would come with you, im sorry for moaning, I just wanted to go to the music store before we go home, and if you take any longer picking what sauces to get for the tacos we will never eat, then it may close before we get there."

Esme! Who was this Esme, and why did I feel jealous? I didn't even know this person. I climbed the last shelf, and peeked my head over.

WOW. What beautiful people.

The woman was about 5'6" , caramel colored hair that was in waves to her mid back. She had a slender figure. Her face was pale, but beautiful. She had dimples that gave her a soft look, instantly making me think she was a very kind and caring woman. She was about 25-27. She was wearing black Prada heels, dark blue jeans and a white blouse.

The guy, well ill be dammed. He was impossibly beautiful, He looked like a god. About 6'2" His bronze hair was messy on top of his perfect head, he had that bed hair look. Like the woman his skim was pale, almost marble looking. He was definitely one of those guys that made you week at the knees. His face was amazing, he had high cheekbones and a crooked smile that just dazzled me. He was perfect.

Wait he wasn't on the phone, so why didn't I hear her replying? Was it possible that she was just speaking really quietly. Maybe she was using sign language, but then why would he have spoken? Why would they buy food they wouldn't eat? This didn't make any sense. Then it hit me, I was spying. Oh no, what would I do if someone was watching me like this.

Before I could get back down, he looked at me, right in the eye. What beautiful eyes, golden-topaz with long eye lashes, He looked even more like a god. His eyes bore right into my soul. How did he know I was there? I hadn't made a sound, only my beating heart. Surly he could hear that. Could he? No it wasn't humanly possible. I gasped as the shelf started to tilt back, my heart beat increased very quickly, before I knew what was happening I felt myself falling backwards, it was a long way to fall. I hit something hard and cold, but it wasn't the floor. I felt long fingers around my arms and legs.

I looked up to see who my savor was.

My eyes once again met with those beautiful golden eyes.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read this chapter. Please review, tell me what u hates and what u liked…. I enjoyed writing this one. Thanks again. Sorry if there is any mistakes! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer; i dont own twilight!! **

* * *

____

I looked up to see who my savor was.

_My eyes once again met with those beautiful golden eyes._

He looked mad, like he was in pain. He was holding on to me, like his life depended on it. I couldn't place the emotions I was feeling being this close to him. He was so cold. His fingers felt like little icicles. The cold wasn't bothering me though, it was the mini surges of electric I could feel pumping at the points our skin met. Did he feel it too. Is that why he looks in pain? So many questions were filling my mind.

"What are you thinking?" My savor asked me.

Wait, What a strange question to ask. I could feel the blush bursting onto my cheeks at the sound of his voice so close to me. He had this smell protruding off of him. It was somewhat musky, a little bit like trees, but it was so good.

"Um. Im not really sure," I mumbled. "How did you reach me so quickly?"

He looked confused, his eyes searching for somebody. He shook his head slightly, I herd a small gasp behind me.

"Im a fast runner." The way he answered, made me feel like he was asking a question, rather then answering one.

"Edward, you can put her down now." Came another beautiful voice. It must of belonged to the woman I had seen before.

His name was Edward. What a beautiful name. I couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of him putting me down. That our contact would be broken. As he lowered my feet towards the floor I gripped his shoulders.

Zap! The electric shock was back, it pulsed through my hands and I stumbled back. My body felt weak. My legs couldn't support myself. This had never happened to me before. He reached out to steadying me, which only made my blush deepen. He had a slight look of amusement on his face.

"What was that?" I looked at him for an answer.

"I.. I don't know."

"Im sorry, I have to go now." I pulled from his grasp, grabbed my cart and ran. I wanted to just leave, but I knew that I would just have to come back, if I didn't grab the meat for tomorrows dinner. I didn't really pay much attention, just grabbed the first stuff I found and made my way to the check out.

I could hear a phone ringing behind me, but I chose not to turn around. I tried not to listen but I could hear him.

"Wait Alice slow down, I cant understand you." Alice? Another pang of jealousy went through me. Why did I feel this way towards a complete stranger.

I thanked the checkout boy and made my way to the door, when I felt a cold hand grab my arm. Without turning around I knew it was him, my Edward. _Wait did I just refer to him as mine? _

"Please, wait." He spoke so softly. I felt my heart begin to beat fast again.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I don't know how to explain. I just know that something bad will happen if you leave to quickly."

"What are you talking about, Im fine." I began to mutter.

His phone ran again. He gave me a sheepish look. "Im sorry I have to take this," still not letting go of my arm he took his phone out of his pocket and began to speak..

"Yes Alice."

He looked worried.

"Are you sure?"

He looked at me again, he smiled at me and released my arm.

"No Alice I will not say that." he chuckled slightly. " Ok, ill see you at home."

He hung up the phone, I felt his fingers under my chin. He tilted my head up an inch or so and looked me in the eye. I didn't realize I had be so obvious about watching him the whole time he was talking. Watching his lips move, his intake of breath. _Man, I must look like a freak, staring at him like that._

"Im sorry about that," he apologized. "My name is Edward. I didn't get to properly introduce myself before. Are you new to forks?"

"Yes and no, I used to live here when I was younger, but after…." I stopped. I didn't need to tell him everything, "I just returned today after living out of state for a few years."

"Oh, well welcome back. It was nice to meet you, and im glad your ok.""

"Thank you again, but I really do have to go now." I said as I tore my eyes away from him. I started walking towards my truck, I could sense that he was following me. I didn't know what to do. Was he some crazy stalker who wanted to kill me. Was he going to follow me home? I wasn't sure If that would upset me or not. _I think I may of hit my head?! Im not making sense._

* * *

_**(this is the first time I have ever tried to write from his point of view. So im sorry if it sucks.)**_

**Edwards P.O.V**

* * *

I was playing my piano when I herd Esme asking Alice to go with her to the store to buy groceries.

"I promised Jasper I would go hunting with him. Sorry Esme, Maybe Edward will go with you." Alice replied aloud. "_Edward, go with her, she doesn't feel like she ever sees you anymore, I promise you'll have fun." _She then thought.

Sometimes I thought that hearing peoples thoughts was a curse. I never got any privacy in my own head. I couldn't count the ties when I had herd things I didn't want to. When the girls at school would look at me in class, they would start to have daydreams, think about me in a sexual way. Sometime it amused me, but most of the time I would just feel like ripping there heads off. Especially when it was that Jessica Stanley or Lauren. Those girls needed lives.

"Im coming ma," I called to Esme as I finished my last piece on the piano. "as long as I can stop at the music store on the way back." **(A.N. I know in books/movies there isn't a music store in forks, but im adding one for this.)**

"Of course dear."

Fifteen minuets later we was in the back of the small grocery store. I was listening to the thoughts of the shop owners from the front of the store.

"_Isn't she grown up now, looks so much like her father."_

"_I wonder why she decided to come home."_

"_Still as clumsy on her feet, I guess something's never change."_

"_Such a sad situation, some people don't have any luck at all."_

I couldn't help but feel sympathy for this person. I didn't even know who they was thinking about, but I guess something bad must of happened to her. Sounds like she ran away for a while. I couldn't blame her for that, I did the same thing when I changed.

"I don't understand why we are wasting our money on stuff we wont even eat!" I muttered to Esme. All of a sudden I wasn't in such a great mood. I guess it was thinking about the past.

"_Honey, you know we have to keep up appearances. What would the people of forks think, if we never came to the store to buy food," _Esme thought, whilst looking at the bottles of taco sauce. _"oh and watch what you say out loud, what if someone hears you."_

"Its still a waste of money, and I know nobody can hear us, because I can only hear your thoughts, and the owners are way in the front of the store."

"_Alrite. I agree Edward, it is a waste of money, but if the town found out that we don't buy food, suspicions would arise again, and then we would have to move. You don't want to get up and leave again do you? You didn't have to come with me." A slight anger showed in her face as she thought this._

"No Esme, I know I said I would come with you, im sorry for moaning, I just wanted to go to the music store before we go home, and if you take any longer, picking what sauces to get for the tacos we will never eat, then it may close before we get there." Her face turned back into a smile as I apologized.

"_That's ok. Come on help me pick this sauce, and then we can leave we have enough stuff for today."_

At that moment I had a sudden feeling we was being watched. I could hear a heartbeat, way to close for it to belong to the thoughts, I could hear at the front of the shop. That's when I saw her. Her head was barely showing over the aisle top. She had brown hair in a long pony-tail. She was pale, not pale like us, but pale like she hadn't seen the sun in a few years. Her eyes were dark brown, so beautiful I wanted to just get lost in them all day long. I could smell her now, so much more appealing then mountain lions, she smelt like strawberries, and for the first time in a hundred years I felt human.

She must have panicked, she started to fall backwards.

"_Oh no!" Esme Cried in her head. "Help her Edward."_

But I was already going, I was in the aisle, I pushed the shelves back up and she landed in my arms, not a minuet to late. She looked up at me, and It almost felt like my heart started to pump again. I could feel these little burst of electricity pump through my hands, at the point where our skin met.

She smelt so good. Her neck was only a few inches away from me. I could jut lean down and taste her, only Esme was here, nobody else would know. I could suck her dry before she even let out a gasp. I wanted to so badly, I had animal instincts and they was kicking in. then I realized I couldn't hear her thoughts, this puzzled me. What was this girl.

"What are you thinking" I blurted out. She blushed at my words, This day was becoming one of the best days of my life. I had a strong urge to reach up and stroke her red cheeks. She was beautiful. My urge to taste her was still strong, but I knew I could refrain from tasting her. She was unique, she was special. And I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to take her to dinner, not eat her for dinner.

"Um. Im not really sure," she mumbled. "How did you reach me so quickly?"

I was stunned, I really couldn't hear her, I looked around for Esme, I needed guidance on what to say. Finally she came into view.

"What is she thinking?" she thought with a look a shock on her face.

I shook my head. She gasped "you cant hear her thoughts?" again I shook my head. "Tell her you're a fast runner." she gave me an answer to the question I had briefly forgot I was supposed to be answering.

"Im a fast runner." As soon as it left my mouth, I realized it sounded more like a question, then an answer. What was wrong with me. Why couldn't I put an answer together, why did I feel like a giddy school girl.

"Edward, you an put her down now." Esme spoke aloud, I guess it was for the humans benefit. _"we need to go home and speak to Carlisle."_

I started to lower her feet, she moved her arms to my shoulders, I guess she was thinking she was a dead weight to me, although she couldn't of been more wrong, she felt like a feather. A zap of electivity burst through us as she touched me. She stumbled back, shocked and confused.

"what was that?" she asked as I steadied her.

"I.. I don't know."

"im sorry, I have to go now." she pulled away from me, I instantly felt sad at the loss of contact. I just stood there, watching her rush away. She stumbled out the aisle. that's when it started to make sense. She was the girl the owners were thinking about. She was defiantly new. I had never seen her about before. She must of just come back, maybe she was visiting her family.

"I wonder what she was up on the shelf's for?" Esme thought, I didn't respond as I was sure it was a genuine thought, and not directed to me.

I too wondered the same thing. I was glad she was though, or I may of never had the chance to meet her. I wonder what she had herd. I hadn't realized it until she came into view again, but we had made our way to the check out. She was rushing her grocery's into the brown bags, like she was in a rush to get away. I felt this strong urge to go and help her, make her feel safe.

Just as I was about to take a step, my phone rang.

"Edward, I know this doesn't make any sense to you right now, but I need you to just understand, and not be pig headed and think you know best im trying to help you, you need this I cant let you miss out on this chance, she needs to know your kind or it will end badly." Alice shouted, so quickly. I could almost not understand her, and that's hard for a vampire.

"Wait Alice slow down, I cant understand you?" As I spoke my sisters name, I saw the girl tense up in front of me, none of this made any sense.

"Edward." my sister repeated slower. I looked up and saw the girl pay the checkout boy and walk to the exit. "The girl, the one you saved, her name is Bella. You cannot let her leave. Bad things will happen if she leaves and doesn't know your not some crazy boy. She needs to understand your not a bad person." I hung up as she finished. I ran as fast as I could at human pace ad grabbed her arm. I still didn't understand what was going on, how did Alice know her name. Why was this so important, all I knew is I didn't want anything bad to happen to this beautiful creature.

"please, wait" I mustered up the courage to say.

"why?" she questioned without looking at me.

"I don't know how to explain. I just know that something bad will happen if you leave to quickly."

"What are you talking about, Im fine." she began to mutter, as my phone began to ring again.

I gave her a sheepish look as she turned to me. "Im sorry I have to take this," still not letting go of her arm.

"Yes Alice." I asked.

"Hello brother of mine. She believes your not bad anymore.

"Are you sure?"

I looked at her again as Alice spoke. "yes, the future is better now. Just introduce yourself, tell her about me, tell her she will become my best friend." Alice said with pride.

"No Alice I will not say that." he chuckled slightly.

"Fine, but she will." Alice huffed.

"Ok, ill see you at home." I hung up the phone.

She was looking down, before I knew what I was doing I put two fingers under her perfect chin and raised her head up so I could look her in the eye.

"Im sorry about that," I apologized. "My name is Edward. I didn't get to properly introduce myself before. Are you new to forks?"

"Yes and no, I used to live here when I was younger, but after…." She stopped. I saw tears in her eyes as she got lost in thought, "I just returned today after living out of state for a few years."

"Oh, well welcome back. It was nice to meet you, and im glad your ok." I wanted to hug her, make her feel better but I knew she would find me weird if I did. She probably already thought I was crazy. Following her around.

"Thank you again, but I really do have to go now."

She started walking again, like a puppy dog I followed. I just could seem to walk away. I felt like I belonged here at her side. I wanted to show her I was kind. That I wasn't crazy. I wanted her to feel for me, like I seemed to be feeling for her. She had stopped a few steps ahead, next to a shiny red truck. I felt instantly worried. Was she driving this home alone, where was her home. What if she had an accident. What if I lost her. _Wait, lost her, she isn't mine. What is wrong with me. First I want to taste her, now im her protector? _

"Can I help you into the bed?" She jumped back.

"Excuse me?!" she gasped.

"Oh, No I meant can I help you load the groceries into the bed, I mean the bed of the truck?" _Why couldn't I talk correctly. Now she really thinks im a stalker. I basically just asked to sleep with her. I wouldn't be shocked if she slapped me, or ran away shouting help._

She just giggled. If I wasn't a vampire, I knew It would have been my turn to blush.

_Ok wasn't expecting that._

"So is that a yes?" I asked. She nodded.

We loaded the groceries in silence, I kept peaking glances at her. she kept biting her bottom lip, and tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear. She looked so adorable.

"Ok well thank you, Edward."

Wow, the way she said my name. it sounded amazing. I had never really liked my name up until this moment.

I smiled. "No problem Bella."

"How did you know my name?"

Oh no. What did I go and say her name for, Alice told me it, not her. She was looking at me, confused.

"Well the whole town has been talking about you Bella." I answered, making it up as I went along. "I just put the new person in town to the name. Am I correct. You are Bella."

"Yes, but most people around here call me Isabella. That's why I asked."

Great foot in mouth again, she was right, everyone around here was calling her Isabella.

"I just figured, you would prefer Bella." she blushed, and nodded.

"Ok, well thanks again." she muttered as she got in the cab and started to pull away. I knew at this point I was going to go find her tonight, I had to see her again.

But first I needed to talk to that little meddling pixie. She knew something more about Bella. I was going to make it my mission to find out.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I really appriciate it. I hope it didn't suck as bad as I thought it would. Re-reading it I don't think it did. I found it hard to write as Edward. **

**Question. Do you think I should try and do Edwards P.O.V more during the story? Or just leave it as bellas? Let me no. and please review! More reviews the faster ill update! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (even if I wish I do.) **

**I will update every Wednesday and Sunday, unless something happens where I cant get online. **

**Thanks for sticking with me and reading again! x**

**Thank you KezzaWhitlockHale for reviewing all my chapters. you make it worth writing! xxx  
**

* * *

Bellas P.O.V

I had to get him out of my mind, I thought about his Adorable crocked smile and his beautiful voice the whole drive back to my house. There was something about this Edward guy, something that held my interest. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him. I spent the rest of the day organizing trying got take my mind away from him. I took an hour to organize the kitchen cupboards, and putting the groceries away.

I then moved on to the living room. I moved the furniture so there was more room and the place didn't look crowded. I put some of my favorite photographs up on the mantle, to make it feel more like home again. The family portrait of me and my parents when I was 10. The picture of my dad, Billy and me and Jake from the summer before I moved, we had took a fishing trip. Jake had pushed me in he river, so I pulled him in after. We had mile wide smiles and was dripping wet. It was one of my best memories of my family. The next two photos were of me and summer. One was at the mall, It was a mirror shot, we dared each other to try on crazy clothes. The second was us laying on the beach, sand in our hair, smiles on our faces. Hanging out with summer was the only time I had fun in Florida. I had two extra frames, with no pictures. I had to get some new pictures of me and Jake to put in them.

I didn't realize how much time had gotten anyway from me with the cleaning and organizing of the living room and small dining room. I had also text summer to let her know I had got here ok. She was a worrier. I had promised to call her tomorrow with more information. I had carefully left out all information about Edward and the grocery shopping! It was now 11o'clock, I decided to take a shower and head to bed. I had a big day tomorrow. I had to go to forks high school and register. Maybe even go to class.

I only had a few more months to go and id be done with high school. A part of me feels like I should have just stayed in Florida and graduated. It would of been easier then transferring, but when does Bella swan do anything the easy way. Nope I decided to come back here, start school again as the new girl. But I guess you couldn't really consider me new. Not if people knew me. I had gone to forks high school my freshman year. I had been friends with a small group of people. Sure I hadn't spoke to them since I moved but true friends would accept me back right. oh well I can hope.

Going into my old bedroom tonight was weird. I still had lots of pictures on my dresser or me and Jake, doing weird poses, hanging out of trees, covered in mud. My desk was covered in scrap paper, bits of old homework. I went to my suitcase and pulled out some clothes to sleep in. I chose to sleep in comfit, with my dads old blue flannel shirt and a small pair of yellow shorts.

I needed to organize this room, as I walked to my bed I looked around, a good thing would be that most of the mess wasn't sentimental, (I.e. the old homework) so I could just put it in the trash. It wouldn't take me long. I was a early riser so I new I could do it tomorrow before school. I jumped in bed, grabbed my old worn out copy of withering heights and snuggled down to read.

But it was no good. I put my book back on the side table with a sigh. I couldn't stop thinking of him.

Where was he now, what was he doing.

"STOP!" I yelled and hit my head with my hands. I couldn't help it. His images in my head was driving me crazy. I thought if I could just knock it out I would be ok. But it didn't work. It just gave me a headache.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move at my window. I jumped out of bed and ran to it. Looking out into the night sky I realized how silly I must look, and was glad to know nobody could see me. My hair all crazy, coming out of its high ponytail, a shirt that swamps me past my knees. I was in the middle of a forest now, it was probably a bird outside, my room was on the second floor, its not like someone was looking in. I wondered back to bed, laughing at myself for being scared. Its not like I hadn't spent the night alone before, and its not like a bogie man was hiding under my bed or some other make believe monster. I got back into bed, turned out my light and finally welcomed the pictures of the bronze haired god.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward, and it my best nights sleep ever.

* * *

Edwards P.O.V

After Beautiful Bella left I returned into the store to help Esme carry the groceries. She didn't say anything to me the whole drive home. She kept her thoughts blocked from me, which she never does. I knew she wasn't mad, just worried. I never made friends with humans, It wasn't me. I kept to myself. I only spoke when necessary around them, not volunteering information about myself, or rushing to help people. I couldn't control myself around Bella. The thought of her being in pain, or in a bad situation, it just made me feel pain, pain I haven't been able to feel since I was human. She made me think, she made want to do human things, like take her to a movie, meet her parents. Call her on the phone, an hour after I drop her off from being with her all day. All the things normal teens do. The things I had no desire to do until now. Until Bella.

As I pulled in the drive way I could hear Alice loud and clear.

"_I don't care if your mad at me brother. I was protecting you by protecting her. I will not argue with you about it." _Silly pixie, thinking she can think me about of questioning her.

I parked the Mercedes in the garage and carried all the shopping to the kitchen. Esme thanked me aloud, I nodded in return. She was still guarding her thoughts. I guess she would until she could speak to Carlisle about it. I went up to Alice's bedroom. I knew she was in there with Jasper waiting for me.

"_Im sorry Edward, I know you have questions, but I really don't know what to tell you."_

"Alice, Im not mad, im confused, why is she important to me? I don't even know her." I asked as I walked into her room without knocking. "What do you know that you are not telling me?"

"She will be a part of your future, its confusing, I try to look into your future and she's always there, in the background. I guess its because you don't know yet."

"What don't I know, see Alice I don't understand.' I was started to get mad.

"Edward." came jaspers voice. He was warning me, he could feel my mood turning to anger.

"Sorry Jazz, Sorry Alice. I just feel like I need to protect her, Its like she makes my heart beat again."

"Awww….." Alice jumped on me. "it's a good thing you have super speed, because the little glimpses I do see, she is clumsy.

I laughed, as from what I saw in the store earlier I could already tell this.

"Alice what did you see, you know, when you made me stop her?" I asked.

"Well, It was an accident. But when you came out of the store with Esme and you kissed her cheek, like you usually do when you open her car door for her. Well Bella was watching from her car as she was pulling out of the parking lot….." Alice started saying.

"Why is that bad? When I saw her again I would have been able to tell her, and clear it up." I stated.

"But you wouldn't have seen her again, you see she wasn't paying attention to the road when she was looking at you and she pulled out right in front of another car. She died Edward." Alice looked heartbroken. She fell into jaspers arms.

"Alice," I said as I turned to walk out of the room, "Thank you. Thank you so much for always looking out for me. Im going to see Bella later, and its all because of you."

* * *

A few hours later I was sitting on Bellas roof. When I got there I could hear the shower running, so I went to the roof so I didn't see her. I was content to just sit here listening to her movements below. She was getting ready for bed when I realized her parents wasn't home. I was worried about her going to sleep in the house by herself. I would stay up here until they get home.

"STOP!" I herd Bella cry.

Before I could even think I sped to the window below me as fast as I could. I saw my beautiful Bella, Sitting in her bed a book on her lap. _Why did she just yell? I was so scared that someone was hurting her._ She was wearing a big blue flannel shirt. I was instantly jealous, what mans shirt was she wearing. I needed to get away from the window before she sees me, _That wouldn't scare her to death. The weird boy hovering outside her second story window. Talk about starker. _

As I settled back on the roof, I herd her tiny footsteps at the window, she must have thought she saw something. _Oh what a girl. All my life I wished I didn't hear all the girls thoughts at school. Thinking all the gross things about me. Fantasizing about how they could seduce me. When I would gladly give up hearing everybody in the worlds voice if I could just hear the thoughts of the beautiful girl below me. I wanted to know everything about her. One day I will know everything about this girl. But for now, I was just going to listen to her heart beating as she fell to sleep._

_

* * *

_

Thank you all for reading. please take the time to review. i know that i have more then one person reading, because i gor notified that people have subscribed. please just take two minuets to review. xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (even if I wish I do.) just this plot!**

**Thanks for your reviews on chapter 5. **

LoveNotesAndLies

Dreamer208

**I appreciate all reviews.**

here is bellas outfit...

http://i872(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ab281/saleecefanfiction/Returning%20home/outfitforschool(dot)png

* * *

Bellas P.O.V

I woke up from the best nights sleep I have had in a long time. I felt refreshed and ready for the day ahead of me. I had dreamt about Edward last night. He was holding my hand and walking me through the woods, then we came to a clearing, it was the most beautiful view I have ever seen. You could see tops of trees for miles around. We just stood there hand in hand looking out. To some the dream may seem lame, but it just felt right. I knew that I hardly knew the man, but I felt drawn to him. For somebody I had just met, to come into my dreams and change them from two years of nightmares to happy dreams I didn't want to wake up from, I knew this would be a good thing.

I glanced at the clock and groaned. 6:53am. I had over slept. I now had to rush to get ready for school. I still had to go register before I could go to class. I got out of bed and headed for the shower, I didn't have time to wash my hair but I cleaned myself and brushed my teeth. I plugged my straightening irons in and went to my closet to pick my clothes for the day. I wanted to be comftable so I decided on a pair of dark True Religion jeans, a dark grey logo tee. I grabbed my teal scarf and light grey button-down jacket for extra warmth. I finished my outfit with converse. I know, not exactly stylish to most people, but to me converse are my friends. They help me, not fall over so much, and going to a new school in this cold weather I knew falling was probably on the agenda. Besides my converse were special to me. I had them made. I designed them just how I wanted them. They even had a special message written on them, everybody always asked me what it meant and I never told anyone. It was my favorite saying. (**Bellas outfit has a link on my profile!)**

Once I was finished getting dressed I went back to the bathroom and straightened my hair. I took a peek at my phone, 7:26am. I was rather pleased at myself for getting ready so quick. So keeping on that happy note I woke up with, I decided today, I wasn't going to think about the past, I wasn't going to let people get me down. If I went to school (even being over dressed for forks) feeling and looking my best, none of the whispers r funny looks would bother me. I was hoping I would run into Angela. She was my old best friend from Forks high. Jake didn't go to school with me, he went down on the reservation, so I had different friends at school. They all knew of each other though. I hoped he had mentioned to her I was coming back.

I put the last few things in my bag and headed down stairs. 7:34am. I didn't have time to eat much so I just grabbed a strawberry pop tart and a bottle of water from the fridge and headed out to my truck. I knew how funny I was going to look getting out of this at school. Everyone down here had older cars, so its not like my truck would look out of place but I would. Until now I hadn't even realized that I was wearing my most expensive jeans and jacket. My clothes probably cost as much as Jake had spent on fixing old red up. I was going to be the best dressed at school, if not the best dressed in the whole town of forks. Actually scratch that, Edward and his companion at the grocery store were very well dressed, maybe I wasn't the only one who cared about fashion.

Great, now my mind was back on Edward. The whole drive through town I thought about him, him and his amazing golden eyes and cold strong arms. I was wondering what he was doing at this very moment when I pulled into the school parking lot. I decided to park nearer to the offices so I didn't have to walk so far as it would probably be raining when I eventually got out. School didn't start until 8:20am so the parking lot was mostly still empty. It was now 7:58am. I had enough time to register an hopefully make it to my first class on time. As I got out of my truck I slid on the ice. I knew today was going to be fun. Hopefully I would fall and bust my butt in front of the whole school. I noticed a few students sitting on the picnic benches, and I smiled as I walked past, hoping to seem friendly. One boy smiled back, but the two girls just gave me weird looks. I knew it was my outfit. They were wearing big trench coats and plain black scarf's, and here I was coming along, looking like I just stepped out of a magazine, well if it wasn't for the converse. I hurried past them and into the warmth of the offices. A nice older looking lady greeted me.

"Hello, my name is…"

"Mrs. Cope. "I replied." Im Bella Swan, I remember you, I came here my freshman year."

"Oh yes, hello dear, we have been expecting you. Mrs. Clearwater called ahead and told us you should be coming in today or tomorrow."

"Oh, that was very nice of her. I have my transcripts from my school in Florida with me." I handed them to her.

"Great, ill make copies of these and Ill get you the paperwork, it shouldn't take you long to fill it out. If you get started now, you shouldn't be too late for first period."

I sat down with the clipboard Mrs. Cope had given me and began to fill out my information. A few students came in and out of the office so I guess I had been sitting there for a while. I was stuck on the page that asked about emergency contacts. I didn't know who to put, normally its your parents, but not having those I guessed I should put the next closest thing. I put down the information about Billy. I left the second one blank. I didn't want to put my aunt and I didn't have anybody else that would care if I got hurt. I looked up, there was a small girl standing with her back to me at the desk, she had black spiky hair and looked very well dressed. I overheard her asking about class schedules and seemed pleased with the answer she got. I got up as she was thanking Mrs. Cope. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello, I love your jeans, are they True Religion?" She asked with a squeal. It wasn't a bad squeal, more like a happy one. I got my first look at her. She was short, very attractive, her hair stood up in different directions. She had large eyes, she wore purple make up, but it looked great, not clownish. But the main thing I noticed was she had pale skin, just like Edward.

"Um..Yes they are, good eye." I answered walking forward to give Mrs. Cope the papers. I was still thinking about Edward. I noticed the time, 8:35.

"Thank you, maybe we could go shopping one day. Nobody else here has any style, me and my sister are yet to find a shopping partner."

"Sure…" was all I got out before she squealed even louder then before and started jumping up and down on the spot. She reminded me of a really happy pixie, she moved so elegantly, it was like she danced as she walked she could easily "break any ballerina's heart". (**Yes this Is a direct quote from twilight, owned by Stephanie Meyers.)**

"Ok, great. I'll organize it. We have fourth period together, we can talk about it then. See you later Mrs. Cope. Bye Bella." with that she ran past me and as the door started to close I saw her jump on a tall, blonde haired boy, also pale skinned. They both had incredible beauty. As did Edward and the lady I saw him with. I was starting to feel very plain again. I spent the next 10 minutes getting my class schedule. I also got a late note for first period.

I left the office and walked across the grass to my truck. I wanted to put my transcripts away before they got lost. Something silver caught my eye, I turned and noticed a Silver Volvo parked a few cars down from me. It stuck out like a sore thumb. All the other cars here were old trucks, small cars in need of new paint. The only reason old red didn't look so bad was because Jake had recently painted and waxed her. I made a mental note to tank him again for it. I was looking forward to dinner tonight, but I hadn't invited them yet.

I got my cell phone out of my bag and sent Jake a quick text;

_Hey Jake. Can u invite the family over for dinner tonight, about 6:30? I got to school without breaking something! So don't panic, ill text u on my break. Xxx -Bella_

I started to walk back towards the classrooms when I got my reply.

_Bells, im glad your not broken lol I just got you back. Sue said she looks forward to tonight, she will make dessert. Have fun at school. See u at 6ish. Keep away from the boys! ;-) - Jake_

I giggled out loud. Jake made me happy, I was so glad to be back. I turned my phone to silent and dropped it back in my purse. I made my way to first class. Biology. That wasn't do bad, I was in an advanced biology lass in Florida. This was going to be a breeze.

I knocked on the door and walked in.

I was looking right ahead of me at the teacher. I read on the sheet that his name was Mr. Banner. I walked over to him and introduced myself.

"Hi, sir im sorry im late, Mrs. Cope had me filling in paperwork. Here is my late note." I handed him the note and waited for him to look it over. He took his sweet time to read it, I spent the whole time looking at him, trying to show that I want afraid, but he probably didn't even notice. He looked bored.

"Class this is Isabella swan…."

"Actually I prefer just Bella." I spoke aloud.

"Ok well yes…" he muttered. "Bella, please get your self a text book from the desk over there. Then take a seat, so we can start the class again." He waved to the desk behind him. "Anyway where was I…" He started again. I stopped listening as I grabbed a book and turned to find an empty desk.

I froze.

The only empty seat was the furthest table in the back, to the left. Sitting next to the empty chair was **Edward.**

He was wearing a black shirt, rolled up around his arms. His hair was messy on top of his head.

He was looking right in my eyes. I found myself wanting to run to him, I knew how silly that sounded. I wanted to feel his strong arms around me again. Hear his sweet voice. I was starting to blush I could feel it. He started to smile, that perfect lopsided grin of his. It started a chain reaction. The more I blushed, the more he smiled, which in turn made me blush more. It was like he knew what he was doing to me.

Everyone was looking at me. I was standing in the middle of the rows of desks, looking towards the back of the class, I could only imagine the weird look I must have plastered to my face. I was made up of mixed emotions, I was excited I got to sit next to the him for a whole hour, confused of why he was here, shocked that of all the people in forks he was not only in my first class but he was the only person who had an empty seat next to him. But most of all I was scared. Scared of what I would do, what I would say! Would he remember me, does he like me. Oh what if he knew I was dreaming of him.

"Bella, please take your seat." Mr. Banner said from somewhere behind me.

I started to slowly inch forward. I could hear the people around the room muttering.

"_Good luck sitting next to him."_

"_Hope she doesn't try and talk to him"_

"_Poor girl, she's new and she has to sit next to a Cullen."_

"_Hey, I recognize her, yeah that is Bella."_

"_Wow I didn't know she was back."_

I saw somebody waving, to me to the left. so I took my eyes off of Edward for a second to see who it was. It was Angela. She was sitting next to Mike Newton. I had been friends with both of them before I left. Mike had always had a crush on me, and followed me around like a love sick puppy, it was annoying back then, I hope it didn't start up again. I wanted to be polite but I couldn't make any words come out, so I just waved back. I would sit with them at lunch. Make it up to them. I turned back to Edward. He was looking at me still. As I got closer to the table I saw he looked uncomftable. He had his weight shifted all the way to the left side of his chair. like he was trying to stay far away from me. His hand was clenched to the table and the other in a fist. but he still had a smile plastered on his face.

_"What's wrong with Cullen!"_

_"He looks in pain." "Dude, he always looks like that" "No man, he looks worse today."_

"Good morning Bella." Came his wonderful voice. He pushed out my chair for me.

"Hi Edward." I replied as I sat down. I pulled my note book and a pen from my bag.

"You look great today." He said as he looked back to the teacher.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked.

He turned to face me. He looked confused. "What?"

"What is the chance, that out of all the classes that are going on right now, that you are sitting next to me!" I said with a laugh. He actually looked hurt that I said it.

"Is that a bad thing? I said I was sorry for the other day." He looked away.

"I um….well I meant it as a joke. No its not a bad thing, I guess its nice to be sitting next to someone I kind of know."

"Oh…. ok then. Sorry but you confuse me, I cant read you. Im not used to not being able to read people. I find you very hard to figure out."

"What does that mean?" I asked. He was looking at me again, deep into my eyes, he reached out and touched my hand, I gasped as electricity flew through us.

"Your not like other hu…people, I want to know you. I wish I knew what you was thinking. Its so frustrating not being able to hear your thoughts."

I looked around the room, a few pairs of eyes were on us. They all seemed shocked at the way Edward was behaving. "You say that like mine are the only thoughts you don't hear" I joked. "I am your lab partner now, so I guess you will get to know me." I turned back to him and he smiled.

The teacher interrupted out conversation then by asking the class questions. I figured I should pay attention, I didn't want to get on my first teachers bad side.

But I thought I herd him mutter something under his breath, that sounded like. "I look forward to it love."

I Blushed beetroot red, and he noticed it. Oh Forks was defiantly going to start getting interesting.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading. Please review. I look forward to hearing what you like the best, and what you don't like. Let me know!!

**P.S I hope this isn't a dissapointment, I hope it comes out as well as I thought it would. **

**Question. Then next upload I do, would you like to hear about Edwards day at school, leading to this point, or should I just keep it as Bella? I know that sometimes it bugs me when I re-read the same day/same convos from different view points. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so we are already at chapter 7!!! Crazy!! I can't believe it. I hope I'm moving fast enough for you.

Thank you for your reviews! It makes my day/night to read them. Please continue to read!

* * *

**Bellas P.O.V**

Rest of class continued the same way. We was going over last nights homework, which of course I hadn't done so I was just going looking through the text book to see what I needed to catch up. It turns out we was way behind in this class compared to my advanced class in fl.

I let out a small yelp. Edward jumped next to me. He looked confused. I hadn't even realized I had yelped loud enough for anybody to hear.

"What's wrong Bella." He asked me. His face full of concern.

"Oh sorry, I was just really excited I didn't have any extra work to do." I said blushing again.

He just smiled at me. "That's good."

The bell rung for end of class. I started to put my stuff in my bags and Edward turned to me, his mouth was opening and closing like a fish, no words were coming out.

"Did you need help finding your second period?" He asked.

But before I could reply, I saw Angela coming over with mike. I didn't want them to say anything embarrassing around Edward so I started to walk towards them

"Hey Bella, how are you? I'm so glad your back. We have missed you." Angela stated.

"Yeah we have, Your in my next class B..el...la, ill walk you." Said mike. He dragged out my name. Oh god, he's still the same, he is going to bug me next class.

"Thanks Angela, and thanks mike that's nice of you. I missed you guys too." I laughed. Making sure Edward herd me say guys.

Not that he probably cared. there was no way he looked or thought of me in that respect. I figured I should probably get going to my next class. I told them I would meet them by the door and headed for my desk.

I turned back to Edward who was staring at mike, until I spoke, then he turned to me.

"Ill see you around Edward, maybe we will have another class together." I said hoping we would.

"I'm sure we will, have a good day." He said.

"You too Edward." He smiled as I said his name. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

I looked back at him. He was sitting with his head in his hands. I didn't have time to wonder what he was thinking about when mike put his arm around me.

I herd a low noise coming from the class room, a noise that I could only describe as a growl.

3 ~00o00o00o00o00o~ 3

The next two classes were boring. I sat next at a desk on my own in both. Mike kept coming over to make sure I was ok. Lucky me he was in all three of my morning classes.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't stuck to me like smell to a wet dog. I liked mike, but just as a friend. All freshman year he continued to ask me out and every time I declined politely.

He even tricked me once, and he nearly got away with it. He told me he had got a group of people to go to the movies, so I accepted to go, luckily I had been hanging out with Jake that day so I invited him along. When we got there apparently everyone else had cancelled. So it was me, mike and Jake.

Let's just say mike wasn't happy with that. So hopefully he wasn't going to repeat that this year.

When my third class was over, mike invited me to sit with him, Angela and some of the old group at lunch. I accepted and walked with mike to the dinning hall. Mike slipped his arm around my waist as we entered, when I started to shrug it off he said.

"Just don't want you to fall over or get lost! Its like a jungle in here when there is food!"

I still didn't want his hand on my hip. So I smiled replying, "thanks, I'm going to grab some food, ill meet you at the table." and turned around to walk to the lunch line.

I saw angela and Jessica in the line and headed towards them.

"You look comftable with mike." Jessica said.

"More like uncomftable." I laughed, I was pulling at my sleeve, I did that when I was nervous. I knew jessica always had a crush on mike, we had always had tension because of the way he acted towards me.

"So Bella, I herd Cullen was very talkative during biology. What did he say." Jessica asked.

I looked at angela, she just shrugged.

"Not much, just asked me how I was. He didn't really talk much."

"Any words that Cullen speak are a lot. He doesn't talk to anyone other then his family or the teachers."

"His family?" I asked. I knew jessica would know enough gossip to keep me in the loop. We was paying for our food, when jessica continued.

"Yes, The Cullen's are all adopted. Dr. Cullen and his wife couldn't have children so they adopted. They just moved here last summer from Alaska or something. That's why they are so pale. There's are five of them all together, and they are literally all together. Look here they come.

She pointed to the entrance to the hall.

First I saw a large boy, walk in holding hands with a leggy blonde. The guy had short brown hair, big broad shoulders, he looked about 6"5 very good-looking. He was built like a body builder, easiest the biggest guy in town. He was wearing dark jeans and a black tee-shirt, The girl, was about 5"9`, she had pale blond hair, she looked elegant. She gave every girls confidence a knock just by walking into the same room. She was in 4inch heels, black jeans, black tank top and a large gray cardigan.

"That's Emmett and Rosalie. They graduated last year, but they sometimes come and meet the others for lunch." Jessica was mumbling. "There not suppose to be here, but nobody pays them any attention."

Behind them came the girl I spoke to in the office.

"Alice!" I whispered.

"Yes, how do you know her?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, I met her this morning in the office, she commented on my outfit." I replied.

I saw Jessica look me up and down and nod. "Yes well, anyways, that's Alice and Jasper. They are both Seniors here, as well as Edward."

Alice danced towards the lunch line holding hands with a tall honey blond boy. He was 6"3' he was muscular but lean, not as big as Emmett, but big compared to little Alice. He had a look of pain in his eyes. He probably didn't want to be at school. But his look changed as Alice whispered something in his ear. His new expression was love. He must really love her a lot.

The thing I notice about them the most though, was if they were all adopted how comes they all had the beautiful pale, marble like skin? _Was there something in the water in Alaska? _

"Rosalie and Japer are brother and sister, They were the last to be adopted. The Cullen's adopted Edward first. Then Alice and Emmett. They are cousins, its rumored both there parents went away together and died in a car wreck."

"Well the Cullen's seem like wonderful people. To adopt five children. Its nice that they all get along." I stated.

"I think its disgusting they are together together. I mean they live together… its gross."

"No Jess, remember its not like they are really brother and sister. Its just like moving in with your boyfriends family." Angela spoke up for the first time, I had forgotten she was sitting with us.

They continued to talk but I wasn't paying attention. Edward had walked into the room. He nodded his head towards his family in line for food, turned left to walk to the empty table in the back. I watched him as he walked with such poise and grace. I had been trying years to not fall when I walked and here he was almost floating across a room full of people. It must be nice.

When he reached his destination, he sat down at the chair that faced directly towards my table. He looked up with a smile on his face. I blushed and dropped my head.

_Had he seen me looking at him? How did he know I was sitting here? Am I being paranoid, he might have been smiling at his family, they were behind my table in the lunch line. Oh how silly I am to think that he may be interested in me. _

I glanced back at him and he was sitting there smirking at me. _Almost like he knew what I was thinking. How annoying, was I that easy to read. _I looked back over to Jessica as she started talking again.

"Don't even go there, Edward doesn't date. Trust me, he is like in love with himself or something. I mean he hasn't dated since he got here, not even a really hot girl. Plenty have asked him, but he just turns then down. He isn't worth it."

I think she was more talking to herself. I wonder how many times she had asked him out and he had turned her down. I tried not to pay Edward any more attention and try to eat my lunch. I was rolling an apple around my plate and picking at my salad, I wasn't very hungry. I decided to go and get my sketch book from my truck. I said goodbye to the table and walked my tray to the trash. I kept my apple, I decided I needed some nutrients.

The quickest way to my truck was to exit the side door of the café, but that would mean walking right past the table Edward was sitting at.

I decided to be brave and just walk past them, I kept my head high and was tossing my apple in the air when I herd someone calling my name.

"Oh, Bella, come and meet my sister." A girly voice just sun out. I knew it was Alice. I wanted to go over there, I wanted to speak to her, get to know them all. Especially Edward.

At least I hadn't made the first move, I wouldn't look like a stalker walking over and introducing myself. I had been invited.

I turned around and smiled. I was going to pretend I was confident even if I knew inside I was shaking like a leaf. They all had confidence radiating off of them. I didn't want to seem like this shy little girl, that was wearing some rich persons clothes.

_Thinking back to when I saw Edward the first time, I looked so bad. I was wearing grey sweat pants and a dark red jacket. I was in house cleaning clothes, he must of thought I looked like a homeless person. How embarrassing._

I slowly walked towards there table. There was only one seat open and that was next to Edward. I wasn't sure if I should sit so I just hovered next to the chair.

"Hey Alice. Edward." I greeted them.

"Hi Bella." Edward replied. At the same time Alice pulled my arm so I sat in the chair.

"Everyone this is Bella. Bella this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and of course you know Edward." She pointed at everyone as she said there names. She giggled as she pointed to Edward. He was giving Alice a look, I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be mean or confused.

"Um… How did you know I knew Edward." I asked her a little confused. _Had he been talking about me to her._

_Wait…… Alice. That's who he was talking to on the phone at the store. He had said. "Hello Alice." that's when I had felt jealous, wow Bella. Dumb much, it was his sister on the phone. I wonder who the other girl was though, Jessica hadn't said anything about him having any more siblings. _

"You really think that Edward didn't rush in here and tell us that the beautiful girl that literally fell into his arms at the grocery store last night, the girl he wouldn't shut up about, was the new girl in school." She replied like I was silly not to know.

"Alice." Came his beautiful voice. I know I was blushing uncontrollably. How embarrassing was this. Not only had he told everyone I was clumsy, but he obviously didn't mean I was beautiful in the way she was saying it, I needed to leave.

"Um. Well it was nice to meet you all…. Um… im sorry." My voice was betraying me. "I have somewhere to be. Um..yeah.." I jumped up from the table and ran to the door.

I could hear them talking as I moved.

"_Look what you did!"_

"_I told you not to say anything."_

"_She looked so hurt."_

"_I didn't mean to upset her! I thought it would break the tension."_

"_Its ok Alice you didn't mean to do that."_

"_Alice.."_

I couldn't hear anymore I was out the door.

I didn't care how silly I looked running from the café. I couldn't, no I wouldn't let anyone see me cry. I wasn't weak. I was the new and improved Bella Swan. I ran to my truck and jumped in.

I really wanted to just drive away, and go home. I knew I should stay at school, I knew I needed to stay, my future depended on my education. I was just so humiliated. She probably didn't mean for it to affect me like this. Maybe if I was normal I wouldn't be sitting in my truck crying, I would have laughed and joked about the memories for the store.

I was sitting in my truck for about ten minuets when I noticed from the corner of my eye, a bronze haired god was hovering a few feet away. He was looking at the floor. Probably trying to decided if he should come over.

He looked up and met my eye. He smiled and I hiccupped. I herd him laugh even through my window. He was tossing an apple in hi hand as he walked towards my truck. I opened my door and shuffled to dangle my legs out of the door.

"You left this at the table. I figured you might want it back, considering you hardly even touched your salad." he said as he placed the apple in my hand.

"How did you know I didn't eat?" I questioned. _Has he been watching me?_

"I couldn't take my eyes of off you in there. "he motioned towards the café. I saw his family all sitting at the table looking out. They all moved around when they saw me looking. "Im sorry about Alice, she didn't mean to upset you. I told her you probably wouldn't appreciate her sticking her nose in your business."

"Its ok. I just don't like people to know how clumsy I am. I guess it made me feel even worse, knowing you were moaning about me all night to your family, I didn't want the whole school talking about me. Im sorry I fell on you, I didn't mean to hurt you." I replied very quickly. I looked at the ground as I spoke, I was to embarrassed to look at him.

He started to laugh.

I shot him a mean look. But im sure it had hurt in it too as he stopped.

"Your upset because you think you hurt me." He asked using the same tone his sister had moments ago.

I nodded. "Yes but now im thinking other wise. Considering you are laughing at me now."

"Oh Bella. Im sorry. Im not laughing at you, im laughing at me. I thought you was upset because of what Alice had said."

_Wait. What? What had Alice said that could have made me upset._

"I thought you was upset because Alice said I was talking about you."

"Oh."

"That she told you in the most insensitive way possible, of my feelings towards you." He said looking deep into my eyes.

_Feelings for me. This beautiful, wonderful, Greek god with his marble like skin had some kind of feelings for me. Was I dreaming. This was a mean dream. I bet im still on the plane, and Im gona wake up soon and be landing. _

"You have feelings for me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Its probably not a good idea that I act upon them, I don't want to put you in any kind of danger. Im not the best person to be around." He said as he reached out and stroked a stray hair behind my ear.

As his finger came in contact with my cheek, I blushed and shut my eyes. That electric feeling was back. It felt wonderful.

"Bella, what are you thinking." his voice asked full of wonder.

"Im thinking im about to wake up from the best dream, and have to get off the plane and come to forks. To have to relive the past two days again, but they wont be as fun, because Your not really here."

"Not really here?" he asked puzzled.

"YeP…" I popped the P. "This is just a really nice dream of what my life could be like if I moved home and there was new people in this sleepy little town, that my parents would have sent me a welcome home gift consisting of a Greek god that I would eventually become my boyfriend, and that I would eventually be happy again in a world, where my parents wasn't alive."

As I realized I had just said that out loud, (and I had just told Edward that I thought he was a Greek god, and that I wanted to make him my boyfriend.) I realized this probably want a dream and I just made a complete prat out of myself.

I was pulled from the truck. Right into a cold body. He was hugging me. He was stroking my hair and "shush…" shushing in my ear.

I relaxed into him, and put my arms around his neck.

I believe we stood like that for at least 5 minuets.

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V**

"Bella, the bells about to ring." I whispered in her ear.

She lifted her head from my chest. She looked so beautiful. I had wanted to kill Alice for upsetting her like that. When I saw the tears brimming in her eyes I silenced Alice. She had apologized in her mind, saying she didn't expect her to take it this way. I had followed her outside with the lame excuse about giving her back her apple she left on the table. Muttering something about her not eating her salad.

Then she had gone on about this day being a dream and that I wasn't real. That her parents….

Wow, I felt like such a jerk, I hadn't put two and two together. I had been hearing the thoughts of people for the last two weeks. About a girl who was moving home, after living with a horrid aunt after the tragic shock of her parents dieing on there second honeymoon.

It was MY beautiful Bella. She had been through all that, and not had anybody to help her. She had lived the last two years with her aunt, she had told me that at the store. I wanted to kiss her pain away, to make her believe her life was going to be better.

But I didn't trust myself. She smelt SOOOO good. I wanted to taste her, but I knew I would never hurt her. She meant to much to me. She was somehow the only reason I ever existed. I knew the reason I was turned into a vampire was because of this girl. Because one day I was destined to meet her. All the bad things that had happened in the past, all the heart ache, all the lonely nights I spent in my room listening to music was all worth it now. I was the man I was today because of my loneliness. But that was about to end. I would have someone who would never leave my side.

I pulled her into a hug without thinking about it. She had hugged me back, that I was ecstatic about. I wanted to let her in, to tell her about me, about my life. About my family. I knew Alice had seen her as my future, which probably meant she would find out about my life. Which also meant that she probably would be disgusted and run away.

But right now I had to get her to class. Alice had changed around my last 3 periods so I was in Bellas class. I would sit with her, tell her as much as I could tell her in school. I would ask to drive her home tonight. I would tell her more on the way.

She was still looking up at me, her arms still wrapped around my back, my fingers still stroking her hair. It would only be minuets before the whole school would be walking out of the café and walking around us. Maybe she didn't want to be seen with me like this, even if it was haven to me.

"Bella, The bell will ring in about 30seconds, which means the students will be walking this way. So if you don't want to be seen in this kind of embrace with me I understand." she looked hurt. As the bell rung she leapt away from me. She walked back to her truck and started putting stuff in her bag.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I know im not… well I know you don't want people to think we are together or anything." she said quietly.

"No Bella, that's not what I meant…" I saw Alice and everyone walking over towards us. I also saw a few students standing watching me as I stood looking at Bella, I guess they were waiting for something to happen. And something was about to happen. Something Huge, something great, something that would change my life.

"_Yippee….. Go Edward" I herd Alice's thoughts jump in to my head!_

"Bella." I asked as I walked towards her.

"_You wont hurt her…. I can sense it" I herd Jasper next._

"Bella, Please." I asked again. Taking another step.

"_Go Eddie…Go Eddie Go…" That was Emmett._

"That's not what I meant." I was behind her now.

"_She's Beautiful Edward. Just perfect for you." Rosalie's thoughts came last._

"Geeze Bella, Please just turn around." I Pleased one last time.

She slowly turned to me, tears in her eyes, I reached up without even thinking, and whipped away the fallen tear.

"This is the only sad tear you will ever cry because of me Bella." I said as I cupped her chin and pulled her close to me.

The world around us disappeared. It was only me and her, standing in an empty car park. Her big brown eyes sucking me in. wishing I could hear her thoughts, wishing she knew everything about me.

I slid my other hand around her back, stroking it in a circular motion. The had that was cupped around her chin now stroking her cheek. I slowly leant in. She was looking at me. Her amazing blush filling her cheeks, her arms had been hanging limply at her side, were now around my neck.

I finished the distance, I pressed my lips against hers.

That electricity pumped through us. I jumped lightly as the shock tingled through my veins, I felt like my heart had started to beat again. She was completing me. Making me human again.

She moaned gently and I felt my body stiffen. I had to be careful not to get carried away, one wrong move and the whole school would know I was a vampire.

One of her hands was slowly going up into my hair.

My arms were pulling her closer, I needed every part of my body to be touching her.

I could kiss her like this for the rest of my life and still want more. I knew she was going to need air soon.

I enjoyed it whilst I could.

She pulled away.

We was back in the crowded parking lot of Forks High School. All the students had stopped and was just standing there mouths hanging open.

This wasn't normal behavior for me. I didn't like anybody at this school only my family. But right now the only person that mattered was In my arms.

I looked down at her. She was looking up at me, glassy eyed. She sighed.

"Bella, are you ok." I asked. I hated not hearing her thoughts. Did she regret kissing me.

"Yes." she replied.

"Love please, tell me what's wrong, what are you thinking?" I asked for the seconded time that day.

She smiled up at me and blushed again.

"I just realized this isn't a dream, and I called you a Greek god to your face." she said laughing.

"Oh Bella." I Said as I captured her lips on mine again.

* * *

**Well I hope this was worth the wait. Im sooooo sorry I didn't update on Sunday. Ive been sooo busy. Life's been hectic for me this week. My son (he is 1) cut his 5****th**** tooth over the weekend, hasn't been sleeping so great, not to mention ive been working more. **

**Let me know if you liked this chapter….**

**Fav line/Fav part…. Ect….**

**Question: Did anyone get a chance to look at her outfit? let me no if link worked? if not i can send pic to you if u want it. x**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It means so much to me when you do… I have a lot of people that alerted me, so I know I have at least 10 readers. So please take 2 mins to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: In don't own twilight or anything else related to it! **L 

Ok, Sorry I didn't update. It was my 1st year wedding anniversary on Wednesday so I was off work and to be honest it slipped my mind. But I had a great day.

I have to let my readers know about a story im reading here on FF. It has to be my fav story and I wanted you guys to get the chance to read it. Its written by. RachyDoodle and its called The Heart Asks Pleasure First. The story is in my favs and so is the author. She also writes a story called nara… read that too if u get a chance. .net/u/1186931/

A shout out to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it so much!

EdwardPattinson. Mafetwiii, Mafetwiii again lol. Hdxt, Dani-1811, Blehblehblah, bella8919, Dreamer208.

Well anyways im gona get started writing this chapter. O I hope u enjoy it.

**Bellas P.O.V**

I wasn't really sure what had happened today. I know I would always think of today as one of the best days of my life. I had gone to school with my biggest fear being falling on my butt in front of everyone, hoping I would just get through the day, blend in with the crowd. But in my world that couldn't happen. I had gone to school in extremely expensive clothes, so I stood out a mile, I made a few enemy's without even speaking to them, I also fell in love.

When I was young my mother always used to tell me: We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find. I always used to think that was a silly saying. I never believed that someone out there had the other part of me. But when Edward kissed me today, well, I felt whole. Not that I had ever felt like I was missing something but when I was with him I felt different. For the first time in my life, I felt like I actually belonged somewhere.

Edward had kissed me, in front of everyone at our school. It was an amazing shock to me. I was very pleased about it but confused also. I didn't deny my feelings for him, I was just scared he would regret it. And I called him a Greek god! To his face!! Now that's something to make you blush!

I was in a daze as Edward led me to class. I herd him speaking to me as we walked but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. He led me into a classroom and pointed towards the back desk.

"Bella." Came Alice's pixy like scream! "Im so glad you in my class. You have to sit with me, we can talk about clothes and make up…." she started saying but then she actually looked at me.

I guess I had a look of pure shock on my face, because she took my hand and led me to a chair.

"Bella, Sweetie, what's wrong with you, you look like you've seen a ghost." I saw her shoot Edward a confused look. He was standing at the front of the class with jasper, He shrugged and then smiled a little with a small nod of his head he turned back to the teacher.

"Bella is this about what happened at lunch. Im sorry I didn't mean to.." I cut her off.

"No Alice. Its not about that. I guess im just confused. a lot has happened today and its just beginning to get on top of me. Im kind of panicking about being back here. I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can handle rejection, im not in the right mind. Im so confused." I ended by putting my head in my hands. I was leaning against the desk for support. I felt like I was about to pass out. I had hardly eaten today and I was making myself even worse by worrying about Edward.

Alice begun to rub small circles on my back. "Sir, Bellas not feeling so great, can I take her to the bathroom."

I couldn't even lift my head up, I didn't want the attention. I herd the teacher telling Alice to take me to the nurse if I didn't feel better in 5 minuets. I stood up and walked out of the classroom. I glanced at Edward who was looking at me. He smiled a wonderful grin at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. As we turned out the door and he disappeared from my view I was sure I saw a look of hurt and confusion flush across him.

We walked down the corridor and entered the small girls bathroom that was there. I walked over to the sinks and jumped up to sit on the edge. Alice at next to me.

"Did you want to talk about it."

"Not really. Im sorry Alice, I appreciate that you are trying to be my friend, and after the way I was at lunch Its nice to know that somebody as nice and kind as you are, is still talking to me." I saw her nodding and smiling at my words. "But I am just confused. I need time to readjust to being back here."

She just smiled at me. We had sat in silence for a few minuets when I announced I was feeling a lot better and that we should get back to class.

When we got into the class room Alice dragged me to the back and sat me in the last row, she took the empty seat next to me. Edward was sitting in the next row, we had the isle between us. I smiled to him as we sat down and then I tried to listen to the teacher.

The rest of class was boring. They was talking about there project they had finished, so I took out my old copy of withering heights and started to read. I took occasional glances at Edward and every time I did he was staring at me. I had a constant blush on my face the whole class.

My next to classes were with Edward. Alice had pulled him aside as we got out of class and told him something, he looked like he was being told off. I wondered away to find my next class not wanting to eves drop. I found my next class and after talking to the teacher I retreated to the back of the class to get a table. Edward came in a few moments later and looked around. He smiled when he saw me and started walking towards the back of the class.

"Bell…a" Came Mike Newton's voice. I turned in my chair so I could look at him, he was sitting on the other side of the room. "Im so glad we have another class together."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward stop. He looked mad.

"Yeah…" I replied. I looked at Edward. He was standing in the isle a few feet away. He looked unsure of what to do.

I reached out and patted the chair next to me as I smiled at him.

He suddenly looked at me, and a grin crossed his face. I turned my attention back to mike and I felt him sit next to me.

Mike kept me in conversation until the teacher called the class to attention. I was very pleased for the conversation to end, mike didn't look so happy.

The rest of school was boring. Edward walked with me to our next class and he motioned for me to sit with him again. I liked how this school didn't have seating charts. It wasn't the same as my last school. Edward was rather silent during classes. He looked like he wasn't paying attention to the teacher, like he was having a silent conversation in his head, but whenever the teacher called upon him he always knew the right answer. He was something different.

When the bell rung I left class with Edward by my side. We was walking towards the car park when I saw Alice skipping up to us. She put her arm through mine.

"Would you like to come over tonight and have a sleepover?" She asked me.

"Sorry Alice I cant. I have dinner plans." I threw her an apologetic smile. "Maybe some other night!"

I saw Edward tense up slightly beside me. I wonder what was wrong with him.

"Oh I just remembered I had to drop this off at the office," I said as I pulled the class slip from my pocket. "Ill see you guys tomorrow!" I waved at them both as I rushed off.

I rushed into the office and gave Mrs. Cope the slip she thanked me and wished me a good afternoon.

I walked out of the office at a slower pace then I had entered, expecting the parking lot to be empty.

It wasn't.

Alice, Edward and Jasper were all standing around by my tuck. I noticed the shiny silver Volvo sitting next to it.

I walked towards the little group smiling.

"I thought you guys would have left by now." I asked

"Well you didn't really say goodbye properly" Alice said giggling as she rushed forward and hugged me.

I hugged her back trying to suppress my giggles.

"Sorry was in a rush. I have to get home in time to make dinner before me family gets there."

Edward looked at me. "Your family?" He asked.

I guess after my outburst earlier he was wondering who I meant by that.

"Yes, I consider Jake to be my family." I replied. "and even thought I would love to stay and chat I really am in a rush. Ill see you guys tomorrow, have a goodnight."

"Ok bye Bella." came Alice's voice.

I got in my tuck and before I drove away I opened my window and called out, "Edward."

He jumped back out of his car and ran to my window. "Yes."

"Thank you for being so kind to me today. It meant a lot to me."

"Your welcome." He bend down and placed a soft, cold kiss upon my forehead.

I smiled and started to back my tuck out.

What a weird first day at forks high school. I had a strange feeling in my belly as I drove away. It felt like someone somewhere was watching me. And it didn't feel peaceful.

~oxoxooxox~

sorry its so short, but i thought id update, im really busy hope to update again soon! please review and dont kill/hate me!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer… I do not own twilight or anything related to twilight! ;-( but I hope u enjoy this plot!.**

Thank you to all my readers, I appreciate your reviews more then you'll ever know!

Thank you to Kylemaca77, dreamer208 for reviewing my 8th chapter.

A special thanks to 123456 for reading all 8 chapters in a row and reviewing them all I know a lot of people don't do that.

Hey, if anybody read the heart ask pleasure first, by RachyDoodle, can you let me know in ur next review. I would love to know if anybody took my advise! Thanks!

Ok so here we go with the next chapter, and thank again for not killing me for the small chapter I just uploaded!

* * *

_Previously._

_I got in my tuck and before I drove away I opened my window and called out, "Edward."_

_He jumped back out of his car and ran to my window. "Yes."_

"_Thank you for being so kind to me today. It meant a lot to me."_

"_Your welcome." He bend down and placed a soft, cold kiss upon my forehead._

_I smiled and started to back my tuck out. _

_What a weird first day at forks high school. I had a strange feeling in my belly as I drove away. It felt like someone somewhere was watching me. And it didn't feel peaceful._

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V!**

6pm. My piano.

My hand were moving without even thinking, they were stroking the ivory keys of my grand piano. There was a melody playing I had never herd before. It was beautiful. As I listened to it an amazing face popped into my mind.

_Flashback!_

_I had just kissed Isabella Marie Swan for the second time that day. I had held her hand and took her to class. I wanted dearly to sit by her but Alice had been begging me in her mind. _

_I had agreed, not wanting anything to put a dark cloud over my bright day._

I remembered how Bella had a sad look in her eye, and Alice had later told me how confused Bella was.

She was sad about being back in forks.

Confused by the kiss.

Worried what people would think

But worst of all she was worried she was going to get hurt.

I would never hurt her. I may want to suck her blood, but I knew I wouldn't. I knew I couldn't ever lay a hand on that beautiful girl.

I felt like I was in a romance movie, that I was playing the part of somebody else. I was a puppet for someone to play with, I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to tell Bella, Tell her about my way of life. Show her the good things about being a vampire. Show her I wasn't a monster, that I was kind. That I had feelings just like any other person. I could love, I could hurt, I could be considered her family!

_Flashback!_

"_Yes, I consider Jake to be my family." Bella had said. "and even thought I would love to stay and chat I really am in a rush. Ill see you guys tomorrow, have a goodnight."_

_I felt somewhat crushed. Who was Jake. Was he her boyfriend, he wasn't with her last night, why would anyone let that wonderful girl out of there sight. Did she like him more then me._

_I was jealous, jealous of somebody named Jake. He could be 50years old. An old man who knew her parents. Somebody who cared about her, but had no love interest in her. My whole life I had never experienced jealousy. _

_Im not sure I liked it. What was this creature doing to me, why was she making me feel like this._

_I saw Alice get into my car. She was blocking her thoughts._

_It made me so mad when she did that. Why wouldn't she just tell me what she knew. wouldn't that just make life easier._

But I couldn't bring myself to go over there, I couldn't seem to make my legs move. I didn't know what to say to her after Alice had told me she was confused. I didn't want to force myself apon her, what if she wasn't ready, what if she was somewhat regretting the kiss.

I was so confused. I had never felt this way before.

In my 107 years I had never felt this way about another person.

I knew that many girls were and still are interested in me, yet I had no feelings towards any of them. I got to hear what they all thought about me, all hours of the day. Some of it I found humorous, most of it vile.

The closest I had ever come to having romantic feelings for was another vampire, Tanya. She was a member of the Denali coven. I had always liked her, but more as a friend. When Tanya announced to me that she had romantic feelings, I just couldn't do it.

I felt bad, but our relationship never suffered for it. She wanted to stay friends. We would make trips to see each other ever couple of months. She was the closest person to me other then my family.

But that was about to change. Bella would be my best friend now. If I couldn't have her as my girlfriend, I would make sure she was my friend.

Standing up I made the decision of going to see Bella tonight. I wanted to comfort her. Show her I cared, that I would be there for her when she had nobody else. I would be her family. I would protect her.

* * *

**Bellas P.O.V**

It felt like a slap in the face when the doorbell rung, I had been daydreaming again about Edward. I glanced at the clock. I had been cooking for an hour and a half, it was now 6:10pm.

I knew it was Jake before I even opened the door.

I was pulled into a bear hug. His huge muscles wrapping around my waist. My feet was hanging in the air.

"Jacob Black, you put me down right now!" I said thumping his back. "If I cant breath I can cook." _I knew that he would put me down after hearing my slight threat of not cooking him dinner._

He slowly lowered me feet back to the safety of the floor.

I took a step back and what I saw shocked me.

He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. He had rolled his sleeves up just above his elbows. His top two buttons were undone and showing his tanned chest off. He had brown boots on with his laces undone. His hair was spiking out and he had a small box clutched in his left hand_. I had forgotten how much I liked Jacob black._

"Wow Bells, you look incredible." Jake said as he took my and twirled me around.

I was blushing as I remember what I was wearing.

I had chose my Regal (Dark blue) Strapless Satin Party Dress. I matched it with sliver peep toe heels. I had a tiny bit of make up on. My Smokey eyes and lip gloss. My hair was straight and fell to mid-back. I had a Regal Snake Knot Headband, (which is a Woven headband that coils into a knotted snake motif.)

"Yeah Alrite Jake. I know im a little dressed up, but I wanted to look good. I haven't had such a great day."

I walked back into the kitchen. I herd Jake shutting the door and then his footsteps following me.

"Bells, First you look great, I wasn't being sarcastic, you are by far the best looking girl in the whole of forks, you look great, I just wasn't expecting you to look like a super model."

"Ha-ha." I reached up to grab the plates from the cupboard.

"Let me help you." I felt Jake right behind me, heat was radiating off him. I had slight tingles from knowing he was so close to me. _This isn't normal, I don't like Jake in this way. He is my best friend. This is wrong. What the hell is wrong with me today. First I cry in school, then I kiss Edward 'frikin' Cullen, then I leave school without even getting his number… what am I doing._ He grabbed the plates and put them down on the counter. "Do you want to talk about your day? It usually feels better to let it out."

"Can we just get through this dinner first? Maybe you can stay after and help me clean up, considering you drove yourself and you are here 20mins early." I laughed.

"Of course, ill stay as long as you want me…." He was looking at me weird. Then he blushed slightly and added… "to."

In the next 20mins we had set the table, lit some candles, sorting out refreshments and I had finished cooking the dinner.

Jacob was sitting watching the TV and I was pottering around in the kitchen cleaning some of the pans, when the door bell rung.

"Ill get it." Yelled Jacob. But I still stopped what I was doing and walked into the hall with him. He opened the door to four smiling faces.

* * *

Thanks for reading!! I hope u like this! Please please please review!!!! xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight, or the characters!

thank you for the reviews! like i always say, i appreciate them more then you know. i would love it if you would review this chapter and give me feedback.... i know i can always improve!

Previously on Returning Home!

Jacob was sitting watching the TV and I was pottering around in the kitchen cleaning some of the pans, when the door bell rung.

"Ill get it." Yelled Jacob. But I still stopped what I was doing and walked into the hall with him. He opened the door to four smiling faces.

* * *

**Bellas P.O.V**

I didn't think i would be this happy, just seeing these four people again. I was pulled into another hug.

"I know i only saw you yesterday but i feel like its been years again Bella." Seth said as he released me from his death grip. i had missed him.

I took my time to look over the only people i now considered my family.

Seth was wearing dark blue jeans, and a dark brown tee shirt. He was had a tall, gangly build and a huge, happy grin. He had black hair like most of the people at La push.

Leigh walked in next. Only words to describe Leigh is beautiful in the exotic way. She also had the perfect copper skin, long glistening black hair that looked like silk. She had amazing eyes, and today actually had slight bit of makeup on. Just mascara and eye liner but it made her eyes pop out. She was wearing black jeans and a long white top.

Billy and Sue came in together. Sue was pushing his wheel chair. Sue was the smallest of the group, she had Leigh's hair and Seth's smile and warmth. She was also wearing jeans but this time she had paired them with a cream sweater. Billy was in jeans and a red flannel shirt. He was smiling up at me. Billy had the copper skin, he was muscular and had big, kind hands. His long black hair was tied back with string.

How simple, yet they all made me feel great.

"Hey guys, thank you so much for coming and keeping me company. I didn't really realise how much i had missed you till i got back." i smiled at them all. "Dinners ready so if your all hungry then please come into the dinning room."

* * *

During our dinner we made small talk about how different we all were, how much had changed, what we missed about one another, the amount of fun/trouble we all used to get into, well mainly me and Jake.

"So Bella, Did you meet anybody nice today at school." Sue asked in such a motherly fashion.

They all looked at me and i knew i started to blush. I had to say something, didn't i.

"Well actually i bumped into a few old friends, Angela Weber and mike newton, and a few others." i didn't have to be exact as long as i answered the question correctly. I mean technically I'm not lying, i did bump into a few old friends, i just wont volunteer the information on the new ones i made.

"Oh thats great, at least you know some of the students already, so you wasnt such a loner at lunch." Jake joked whilst bashing me with his elbow.

"Thanks Jake, real mature." i laughed ending the conversation about school.

i decided to start clearing up the plates when Seth and Jake started sharing jokes.

Leigh saw what i was doing and got up to help me.

I was walking into the kitchen when i herd Jake's joke.

"So i was just pulled over by the police, and they accused me of jumping the traffic lights... I said fuck off they r about 12 ft tall" Seth nearly fell off his chair laughing.

"Jacob!" Billy and Sue said at the same time. "Watch your language." Sue added.

I laughed silently as not to let Jakes head get bigger then it already was and saw that Leigh was doing the same thing.

"Bella, i know we havent really always been the best of friends, but im really glad your home. Its not been the same without you here, and Jake hasnt been the same." She said as she stacked the dishes by the sink.

"Thanks Leigh. I really appreciate that. im glad to be back too, ive missed you all and jake especially." i smiled, "Its hard being back here, in this house alone, but at the same time im just glad i still have family around me."

Leighs face lit up, she took two small steps towards me and pulled me into a hug. It was very unixpected from leigh, but i enjoyed it. It didnt seem in anyway forced. Maybe i had misjudged Leigh all these years, i always thought she hadnt really liked me, that she hated i was friends with everyone down at La Push, like i didnt deserve to be there. But just from this small hug she had opened up, and show me she cared about me. She just had a hard time showing it.

We stayed tight in each others grip until i herd jake clearing his throat.

"Huhum......"

"Oh...um..hey Jake." i said giggling. is face was a picture, he knew me and leigh had never really got on.

"ok well im gona go and help billy and mum get ready to leave." Leigh said as she exited the kitchen.

"What was that about?" jack asked as he set the desert dishes by the sink.

"Um... nothing really, i guess we have just grown up and understand each other better."

"ill say." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh what... nothing. some on lets go say goodbye."

With that he took my hand and walked me out to the lounge where sue was sitting and leigh was organising the bags.

Billy spoke up when he saw me. " Bella, im so glad you invited us over tonight, i know its hard for you, but i hope you know that all of us...."he glanced at

leigh, who was smiling at me, "well we are always here for you. We love you Isabella." He used my full name, which made tears spring to my eyes.

I ran over to billy and hugged him, he was like a uncle to me, he really did care. it was nice to feel wanted again, nobody in florida really wanted me.

After a tear full goodbye and a couple more hugs and thanks, Billy, Sue and Leigh left. Jacob stayed to help me wash up and to keep me company.

* * *

An hour later we had cleared the kitchen and decided to sit and watch a movie before jake left. He chose to watch the first fast and furious movie, trust

jake to pick a car movie. We sat there joking and laughing and i was having alot of fun but as soon as we started watching the movie again and the talking

stopped i couldnt help but let my thoughts wonder back to Edward.

His beautiful bronze and gold hair, his piercing green eyes, i could sit and stare into those eyes for the rest of my life and never get bored of them. It

may sound weird but i loved that his skin was cold, because when my hot skin touched his, i felt electric shocks pulse through me. at least i think it was

that, i didnt have any other explanation.

I wonder what he did after school, i wonder if he was thinking about me. i hope he doesn't regret kissing me. I hope tomorrow isnt going to be awkward, maybe

i should have made more of an effort to speak to him after school. i blew up on him. he obviously didnt know about my parents, gosh what an idiot.

What a great way to tell someone you have a crush on them, tell them they look like a greek god, talk about showing my crazy side, i said i thought i was

dreaming, he probably thinks im a lunatic.

Oh gosh, and alice. She prob thinks im crazy too, i didnt even know the girl and i end up crying on her shoulder. they are both prob sitting at home laughing

at me right now.

"...Bella are you even listening to me?" Jake said snapping me out of my daydream.

"Oh yeah, um sorry. I just..um, was thinking about.." Think Bella think.. "Going to First beach soon. Its been so long since we walked down there."

Jake scooted over on the sofa and put his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me into a big hug.

"Yeah Bells, we should make a trip down there, maybe tomorow after you get off school?" he asked as he pulled back to look at me.

"I think i actually have to pass, i have plans with a girl i met at school." i said. thinking i should make it up to ALice by asking to come over tomorow night after school. Plus that way i would get to see Edward.

"Oh ok, thats fine, i hope you have fun. ill miss you though." he said looking back towards the tv.

I could see he was a little bit upset, but figured he needed to know i would have other friends here other then him. So i just cuddled back into his side and we finnished watching the movie.

30mins later, the credits were rolling across the screen. Jake sat up and stretched.

I yawned.

"Bella, you look exhausted. what me to help you to bed?" he asked me.

"No jake, im fine, i want to lock up after you leave and then im gona just go to sleep. Yesterdays traveling took it out of me." i said with my sleepy smile.

Jake took my hand and stood up.

"Im gona go then. Thanks for having us all over tonight bella. It was nice being with you again."

Jake lead me to the front door, still hand in hand. He opened the door and stepped out a bit, making the screen light pop on.

"Bells, Ive missed you so much, Im so glad you invited me over here tonight, I look forward to spending many more nights with you."

"I know jake, ive missed you too." He pulled me into a hug.

"Bells, Dont ever go away from me again."

I pulled out of the hug and put my hand on his cheek.

"Jake, you know i had no choice. I would have moved in with you without a second though, I would have stayed with you forever if i could have."

"Bells," he said suddenly looking serious. "You know i love you right."

I know i blushed, "Of course Jake, and you know i love you too right."

He smiled and pulled me into another hug. I snuggled into his chest, i had missed jake so much. i was glad to be back.

He let go off me and winked.

"Text me when you get home?" i asked him.

"Of course." He lent in and kissed my cheek. "Ill look out for you Bella." he whispered in my ear, before he turned and started to walk to his car, that was sitting behind my truck on the driveway.

I didnt wait to watch him drive away, i just turned and walked inside. I triple locked the front door and then went into the living room to turn off the t.v.

Tonight had been fun, but i was looking forward to going to bed. Today had been a long and stressful day.

Plus the quicker i go to sleep, the quicker i could get up and go to school.

I definitely didnt think those words would ever cross my mind.

Edward was definitely making life more interesting.

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V**

I was sitting on the hood of my car down the street from Bellas house. I was getting late, i could hear the t.v. on inside her house and two voices. One sweet, that made me feel like i had a heart beat again, and the second, was a mans voice. It was deep and it made me somewhat angry to know she was in the house alone with a guy.

Although i know i had no right to tell her who her friends could be, it still didnt mean that i wanted her alone with a guy who wasnt me.

after i had made the decision to go to see bella i had run up stairs and took a shower and put on new crisp clothes. I had then grabbed my phone, car keys and wallet. I decided to stop at the store on the way over and grab her some flowers.

I know it was a silly little thing, but she made me want to do the silly things. Take her on a proper date, buy her jewelry, hold her books at school, and all that high school stuff.

I was snapped out of my day dream by her door opening, i jumped up from the hood and took a step over there when, out walked non other then Jacob Black.

I was shocked to say the least. Her so called 'Family' was my biggest enemy.

What was i supposed to do now?

Could it get any worse. Apparently it could.

I herd Jacobs voice. "Bells, Ive missed you so much, Im so glad you invited me over here tonight, I look forward to spending many more nights with you."

I felt a pain inside as he called her Bells, and she replied with his nickname "I know jake, ive missed you too." He pulled her into a hug.

"Bells, Dont ever go away from me again." he spoke again

she pulled out of the hug and put her hand on his cheek.

"Jake, you know i had no choice. I would have moved in with you without a second though, I would have stayed with you forever if i could have."

i stepped backwards to rest on the hood of the car again.

"Bells," he said suddenly looking serious. "You know i love you right."

She blushed at his words and that pained me the most. "Of course Jake, and you know i love you too right." How can she love him. I know it was a Innocent love but it still hurt.

I know they spoke a few more words but i couldn't concentrate, i was to wrapped up in making myself stay still, i wanted to run over there so bad and rip him off of her.

Then to make my night worse i herd the very words i was comming over here to tell her.

"Ill look out for you Bella." he whispered in her ear, before he turned and started to walk to his car.

I had wanted so bad to go and see her, but i knew i should go and calm down first. I waited for Jacob to leave, and then i ducked into my car and wrote a little note. I grabbed it and ran to her truck and left the flowers and note where she would find them in the morning.

I couldnt be mad at her, she didnt know i hated jake, and she didnt know he hated me.

It wasnt her fult at all. She was great, i would let the dissagrement go as long as she wanted me in her life, which i hope she did.

I would have to talk to her tomorow at school. But for right now, i was going to take my spot on the roof and watch over her tonight.

It was the least i could do for the girl who made me feel human.

Not even 10mins later i saw her bedroom light turn on, i herd her moving around and most likely she was getting changed into Pjs. I then herd a slight vibrating noice, guessing it was a call or text, but when she didnt speak, i guessed text.

She giggled slightly which frustrated me, knowing it was jacob making her laugh and not me.

That guy was out to ruin my life.

The light went off a few minuets later.

I herd the covers of her bed rustling and then a sigh.

I layed back onto the roof trying to get comfortable.

Faintly below me i herd her mumble.

'Goodnight Edward, wherever you are."

I suddenly felt whole again, full of joy, not even Jacob black or the whole pack could rip me down from this high she had just given me.

A smile crossed my face.

"Goodnight my sweet Bella." i whispered as i closed my eyes to picture her beautiful face.

* * *

sorry if the gramer and spellings arnt very good, had towipe my laptop and i havent been able to put word back on here yet, so im using notbook...blah.... hopefully by next update ill have my word back!!!!

Thank you for reading this. Im sooo sorry it took me a while to upload. ive been busy with paperwork and stuff.  
not that you probably care.  
anyways please review. i know i have alot of visitors and hardly anyone reviews, if you want another chapter review. if not who knows when i will update

again. oh and please tell me in ur review if u read the story i recommended by racheydoodle. the heart asks pleasure first. it really is great.  
Fav line, fav part?

love you all for reading!! thanks! xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: OK, so however much it sucks I still don't own twilight or rob.. *tear* but i do own the plot of this story! yay----claim to fame!

Thank you all so much for reading, sorry i haven't updated for a really long while, I just started a new job, so im super busy, I also been going thro some loss, so haven't really been up to writing, but i hope its worth the wait! But one thing, REVIEW! i know that people are reading it, i keep getting messages saying that you guys are adding this as a fav story or signing up for alerts. so please take 2 mins and review. i really appreciate it when you do. I don't mind if u sign in or not to review so either one will be OK. Just please do it!

**I wont update unless i get at least 10 reviews! **

Ok, so on with the story!

**Edwards P.O.V. **

The wind was blowing and the sky was starting to get dark. To the human eye it would just look like an average dark night sky, but to a vampire with super eye sight you could see everything. Every cloud was getting heavier, you could see the clouds starting to bunch together. Today was going to be a really dark and rainy day.

The perfect day for a vampire to go out and not have to try extra hard to keep out of the sun. Today was going to be a good day. I could feel it.

I knew i had to leave, i had been sitting here for hours, just listening to Bella's heartbeat, and the sound of her breathing. I had to use all of my will power not to go down and climb through her window. She had muttered my name in her sleep, she had also been tossing and turning all night. I was worried she was having a nightmare. But I knew if I broke that barrier and went inside her room, I would HAVE to do it every night, I haven't yet seen her sleep. I knew If I did, I wouldn't be able to go another night without seeing her sleeping.

I bet she looks wonderfully beautiful when she's sleeping, like an angel. Her long brown hair of many different shades cascading over the pillow. Fanning around her face. Her chest moving up and down with every breath. Her lips moving slightly as she muttered in her sleep. Oh how I loved the way my name sounded coming from her lips.

Over the years I had thought about changing my name to a more modern one, but now after meeting Isabella, It was the last thing on my mind. Edward and Isabella Cullen. It had a ring to it.

WAIT, Edward and Isabella Cullen. Did I really just say that. The only way we could ever get married would be if she turned. I don't know if I could allow that. Oh no, im getting so far ahead of myself. She didn't even know about my life yet, or my family.

Only time would tell how my life would plan out. But I hoped with all my heart, that it would indeed include Bella.

I jumped down from the roof and made my way to my car. Giving one last glance at her bedroom window, I drove home.

An hour and a half later I was back at school, Sitting on the hood of my car waiting for Bella to pull in. I was going crazy waiting for her, I wanted to go to her house and pick her up, but I had to remember she didn't know how obsessed I was with her. It made me mad, I wanted to tell her as soon as she got here. Grab her and kiss her, Show everybody she was mine.

I couldn't stand hearing all the guys thoughts about her. I couldn't help it, I was thinking about her so much every time somebody thought her name in there mind I would focus In and listen. Then I would have to use all my restraint now to get up and throw the guy across the parking lot. All the boys here were pigs. They didn't think nice things about her, just perverted things.

My Beautiful, Clever, Clumsy Bella would never dream of doing half the things they thought about. She was too amazing, to be lowered to the standards of such girls in this school, the ones who came in half naked with more layers on there face then there body's.

I was on a short fuse today. I had shouted at Alice this morning. She had taken so long to pick out clothes and doing her hair. I hated to be mad at my family. I hardly ever lost my temper with them, and never with Alice. Out of everyone, me and Alice had a connection, we understood each other. We were more like real siblings.

I apologized to Alice as I left. She understood. Just like I new she would, she was the best.

I drove to school alone, listening to my secondhand serenade CD. Oh how much meaning these songs had, I had always loved this CD, but now all the songs seemed to mean so much more. All because of Bella.

My mind jumped to attention as the familiar sound of a loud engine made its way closer to school.

I grabbed a text book from next to me and pretended to read it as I watched Bellas red truck come into view. I could see her biting her lip as she concentrated on driving. Her Beautiful hair was pulled back into a clip. Her face had a small amount of make up on, just her eyes were slightly puffy.

I was wondering how to approach the subject as she pulled into the space next to my Volvo. She didn't look at me, but I knew she had seen me. She took a few minuets to gather her books and bag. She slowly opened the door and got out. She balanced her books on the side of the trucks bed, and closed the door.

She turned and smiled at me.

My day was whole again!

Such a simple action from such a beautiful girl could apparently make my whole life seem worth living.

I mentally checked myself before getting out of the car, I was worried if I didn't be careful I would just blurt out our secret and she would run away screaming, like in the horror movies! How bad would that be!

"Good Morning Bella." I said as I closed my car door and made my way to her.

"Morning Edward," She replied, a small blush creeping to her cheeks.

She was so beautiful, all of a sudden I wanted to go buy a camera and take photography classes so I knew the best was to capture her beauty.

"So how was your family dinner last night?" _That was smooth Edward, way to jump down her throat, not suspicious at all._

Bella giggled, "It was nice Edward, thanks for asking. How was your night?" She lent against her truck as she spoke, and I took the time to appreciate her clothes.

She was wearing dark jeans and a grey sweater. She was also wearing converse.

They made me laugh, I had never noticed what were written on them until now.

"It was ok, didn't really do much." I paused not really knowing how to answer her. "Bella I like your shoes.' I couldn't help but chuckle.

She blushed as she looked down at them.

"I know a lot of people don't like converse, but I love them, I think the go with every outfit and they are comftable…"

She was rambling on and on, obviously embarrassed that I mentioned them.

"I wasn't laughing at them Bella, I do really like them. The writing especially." I grinned.

"What… You know what _Mordalo _means?"

Just as she said it, Alice and the gang pulled up and Alice skipped over hugging Bella.

_Stupid little pixy stealing Bella from me!_

"_Now now Edward, I gave you 5minuits with her before I got here." Alice thought._

"So Bella, your coming over tonight for our sleepover?" Alice asked aloud.

Without giving Bella a chance to reply she starts to jump up and down, attracting lot of attention.

"Yes, we are going to have so much fun, I organized the living room so we could watch movies and do makeovers…."

Alice kept on talking but I wasn't listening anymore.

I was watching Bella. She looked happy, a bit worried, but mainly happy.

She was such a wonderful person at heart. I wanted to make her that happy all the time!

I knew she would have fun tonight, Alice and Rose spent all night organizing the house, making sure all sharp objects were put away, so no accidents happened.

Esme had ran to the store and brought lots of extra foods, mainly junk foods; chips, candy, popcorn, sodas and so much more, we didn't need to buy food for years.

"Edward, are you ok?" Came Bellas voice, knocking me out of my daydream.

She was walking towards me, with a confused look on her face.

"Come on, its time to go to class." She sings with a smile on her face.

Alice must of really excited her about tonight, I knew I would be happy with her being that close to me all night, without feeling like I was being creepy.

I still hadn't moved a step, because she nudged my arm and laughed as she skipped passed me to go to class.

She smelt so good! I started walking to class with one thought in my mind.

'This girl would be the death of me.'

**Bella Swans P.O.V.**

Classes was boring today, we were going over more work that was done before I got there so I just sat and daydreamed through most of it.

I mainly thought about Edward, which was weird considering he was sitting next to me, but I couldn't stop thinking about the way his lips felt against mine.

I had a need, a need to feel them again. I had never in my life, had such a pull to something or somebody.

Even with Jake, I had never had such a pull to him. He was my childhood love, we had kissed and we lived in each others pockets. We never actually labeled ourselves, but everybody treated us like a couple.

He meant more to me, then anybody else living in the whole universe.

That was true, at least until I officially met Edward Cullen.

My blush was creeping up my cheeks as I thought about him again.

I stole a quick look at Edward, only to blush more as I realized I was caught, he was sitting his whole body turned towards me, staring deep into my eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts Isabella." He asked quietly, using my full name made me blush more.

I edged a bit closer to him so nobody would over hear our conversation.

"I was just thinking about what you asked me earlier, about my shoes." I knew my whole face was red now.

He smiled as he spoke, "Yes Bella, what about them."

"Do you..um..do you know what it means." I asked again.

"I think of you as a closed book, you have so much hidden inside you. I want to know all about you."

I smile and repeated my question. "ok but do you know what it means?"

"Yes Bella, I do. I find it rather amusing, in more ways then one, I think it was put on your shoe, only meant for me."

I cant believe he just said that to me!

"Does Edward Cullen have a kinky side?" I shocked myself by saying out loud.

Edward smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen, it made my knees go weak, the only thing that could tear me away from his face was the feeling of my phone vibrating against my leg.

I reached down to grab it and I stuck my hand in the air.

"Sir, I need the restroom." I said as I walked out of the class.

I turned around to smile at Edward but he had a pained expression on his face and his body was stiff.

I hope he isn't mad at me, maybe I was to forward.

I ran to the bathroom and pulled out my phone, it was a text message.

_**Beware.**_

Was all it said.

How weird. I had a sick feeling in my belly, something was wrong. Why would somebody text me that.

I had no enemies. Did I?

"AHH" I screamed as my phone vibrated again.

It was a call from an unknown number.

I should answer it right? Its better to know if this is a joke, its probably a wrong number.

"Hello." I said with my shaky voice as I clicked the call button.

I thought there was nobody there for a minuet, then I herd it.

I dropped the phone, it crashed onto the floor.

My whole body gave way under me.

I was sitting on the bathroom floor, alone.

With the slight echo of somebody singing.

_You're the end of the rainbow, My pot of gold,You're daddy's little girl To have and hold.A precious gem Is what you are,You're mommy's bright And shining star._

_You're the spirit of Christmas, My star on the tree,You're the Easter bunny To mommy and 're sugar you're spice, You're everything nice,And you're daddy's little girl._

_You're the end of the rainbow, My pot of gold,You're daddy's little girl __To have and hold.A precious gem Is what you are,You're mommy's bright And shining star._

_You're the treasure I cherish So sparkling and bright,You were touched by the holy And beautiful angels that sing, A heavenly thing._

I don't know how long I had been sitting there before I herd the door open.

I was in too much of a mess to be bothered to wipe the tears that had fallen.

I looked up, to see Edward standing there, his face had lost all its smile now. He looked so sad.

"Bella…" he spoke so quietly.

I wanted to tell him I was ok, that I was strong, I had lived through losing my parents, I had been alone for so long now, I could handle it, and not to worry about me.

But all I could sob was, "Edward!"

The tears started falling again and the sobs were coming at an extremely fast pace.

In one extremely quick motion Edward was on the floor below me, holding me, as I sobbed into his chest.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please please please…**


End file.
